Girl Meets Feeny
by BMWGMW4
Summary: Girl Meets Feeny... Enough said. *Feel free to review. I'm just getting back into my English/writing major roots... Be kind, thanks everyone! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so for those of you who didn't read my profile, let me tell you that I have a crazy obsession with Boy Meets World and the new series, Girl Meets World. And being my age, that's a little odd and maybe concerning. I'm 29 years old and turning 30 next month… YIKES! And what am I'm doing in my leisure time after working full time in the adult world as a health insurance analyst? Why but of course thinking of weird stories in my head of this incredible, life changing show. Here we go my first Fanfiction story.**

Title: Girl Meets Feeny

Chapter 1

Riley Matthews was in the kitchen with her back pack on the table and books scattered. Pouring some cereal into a red bowl, Auggie came down the hallway from his room dressed in his blue jeans, shirt and suspenders hanging off his waist.

Riley: Morning Auggie

Auggie was looking around the apartment. Usually Topanga was awake and making breakfast for the family but today was different.

Auggie: Where's mommy?

Riley: She's probably still getting ready for work. What do you want to eat?

Auugie: You can't cook. I'll die if I eat what you make.

Riley: I can make cereal and toast. what'll it be?

Auggie: chocolate cake and whipped cream!

Riley: cereal it is.

_Riley set down another red bowl near hers and poured in the milk as the intercom buzzed: _

_"__Maya". RIley ran to the intercom._

Riley: "come on up!"

Auggie: Where's daddy?

Riley: He's probably getting ready for work too.

Maya swung open the door so hard it hit the wall.

Maya: Whats up losers? Where are your parents at? Usually you guys are all out here.

Riley: they're probably just finishing getting ready for work.

Maya: yeah, ok.

Back in Cory and Topanga's room, getting ready for work was far from the truth. They were both still sick in bed and drowsy. The comforter was falling off the bed and Cory was practically hanging off of the mattress. Topanga was pale as ever and was exhausted from being up all night hanging to run to the bathroom because of being nauseous.

Topanga: Cory, we have to get up. The kids are already in the kitchen.

Cory moved around ever so slowly in bed feeling as if he had been hit by a truck.

Topanga: Cory (she looked over at him hitting his arm) Did you hear me? The kids are up. We've gotta get ready for work.

Cory: Topanga I'm not feeling well. I'm so tired. How many times did you run to the bathroom last night?

Topanga: I don't know I wasn't counting. I was too concerned of getting vomit on the floor and having to clean it the next day.

Cory: I could call a sub.

_Cory sat up struggling to read the alarm clock on his side table. It read 7:05AM. _

Cory: I still have time to call in. (Cory fell back onto his pillow)

_Cory and Topanga laid there for an additional 30 minutes not moving. Until Topanga rolled over and put her head on his shoulder looking at him._

Topanga: Maybe I should call in too. But I have this case that has to be worked on further.

Cory: Didn't you bring home your laptop Friday? You could just work on it at home.

Topanga: I did. I suppose that would be better than going in and risking getting sick at work.

Cory: I'm going to make a phone call to the school to schedule a sub.

Topanga: I'm going to go call the office to let them know i'll be out sick.

_Topanga slid out of bed and wrapped herself in her silk robe._

_Out in the kitchen the Riley and Maya read the clock it said 7:40. Her parents hadn't come out from their bedroom. Riley knew that if they didn't, it was her responsibility to get herself to school on time as usual and of course take Auggie to school too. The 3 left for school leaving the used dishes on the table. Topanga came out of the room 10 minutes after the kids left for school. She saw one look at the table staring at the used dishes that should've been placed in the dishwasher before they left for the day. As Topanga was making coffee she felt the urge of naseousness come over her. She ran to the bathroom holding back her hair. Cory yelled from bed._

Cory: are you ok in there?

Topanga: Yeah.

Topanga got up slowly and turned on the cold water and ran a face cloth under the faucet to put it to her face. The last time she felt this sick was when she was pregnant with Auggie. She quickly got that thought out of her mind because that was impossible since she was on birth control and Cory was still using protection.

Cory was digging for his cell phone through his briefcase. He finally located it and called the principal.

Mr. Rebello: Ted Rebello, how can I assist you?

Cory: Hi, Ted?

Mr. Rebello: Cory, is that you? You don't sound great What can I do for you?

Cory: i'm not feeling too well so rather risk my students getting sick, I'm looking to have a sub be scheduled in for the entire day.

Mr. Rebello: Sure thing Cory. Any one in particular you want me to have sit in?

Cory: Yeah, I think I have the perfect one. George is still on the list, right?

Mr. Rebello: Yes, he is. I'll give him a call right now.

Cory: Thanks, Ted.

_Cory hung up the phone knowing his class wouldn't get out of control today especially with Mr. Feeny coming in. Mr. Feeny had moved to New York several years ago after his wife had passed. Even though he was 87 it was literally a miracle that he could still substitute teach. Mr. Feeny had also just lived outside of Manhattan and was only a subway ride away from getting into downtown. _

_Topping came out of the bathroom looking more pale than ever and climbed into bed. With a weak voice she asked Cory if he had called in and he said he took care of it giving her a quick kiss. The two laid there content holding each other and enjoying the quietness in their bedroom._


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reviewing everyone, much appreciated! Bear with me because it has been 12 years since I've stepped foot in a high school which was much different technology wise/learning wise than i'm sure it is today. For example do you kids still use text books or is everyone on iPads now? Computers weren't used too much in classrooms back in 1999. Gosh I feel old! Anyways, glad you like the beginning so far! On with the story we go...**

Riley and Maya had arrived at school and we're at their lockers as Lucas and Farkle came up to them. Riley always became flustered when Lucas made eye contact with her.

Lucas: Hey you guys!

Maya: Howdy Ranger Rick!

Lucas tilted his imaginary cowboy hat

Maya and Riley both said seductively "Farkle"

Farkle: I didn't haven't seen your dad in the halls today Riley.

Riley: He's probably just running late.

The bell rang and it was time to get to first period which happened to be history for the group of friends. Lucas entered first followed by Maya, Farkle, and Riley. The class took their seats and noticed Mr. Matthews hadn't arrived yet. Not a minute later did Mr. Rebello walk in to the class followed by an older gentleman. There was a lot of communication going on at the time. Riley looked very confused as her father would have at least told her that he was going to be out. Seeing Mr. Feeny didn't make matters better either. She had known Mr. Feeny as a family friend to her parents and grandparents and heard the stories of the great mentor from her father. However, she had yet to experience "Mr. Feeny, the teacher". Riley somewhat knew what she was getting into but her class was going in completely blind to what was about to happen for the rest of the school day.

Mr. Rebello: Everyone, quiet down please. Mr. Matthews is out today and has scheduled a substitute to take his place for today and continue with his lesson plan.

The class looked over at Mr. Feeny not knowing what to expect thinking it would be one big snooze fest since he was older and probably couldn't control a class. They were in for a surprise. By this time the class was still chatting away and the volume of voices had doubled.

Mr. Feeny: Pipe down!

Looking over at Mr. Rebello with a serious face. The class froze in their seats as if they had just heard a command from a drill sergeant.

Mr. Feeny: They're all yours. (he smirked)

Mr. Rebello: Thank you, George. Everyone, this is Mr. Feeny. He'll be teaching the class today. George, I'm sure you can take it from here.

Mr. Rebello exited the classroom and closed the door behind him. Maya sat back and kicked up her feet on the desk and clasped her hands behind her head. Maya looked over at Riley smirking.

Maya: This'll be a joke. Just watch Riles.

Riley: Maya I don't think this is a joke. This is Mr. Feeny. I know how he is.

Mr. Feeny walked over to Riley's desk and glanced down at her chiming into her and Mayas conversation.

Mr. Feeny: Oh you know how I am Ms. Matthews?

Riley's face turned red and began to stumble and back peddle on her words.

Riley: Well, I, umm.

Mr. Feeny: Side conversations will not be held while I'm here teaching. It is considered rude and disrespectful and will not be tolerated in this classroom today. This is an institution of learning, not the food court at the mall.

Maya: yow.

Mr. Feeny looked at Maya as she was still sitting back relaxed in her seat.

Mr. Feeny: Young lady this is not a living room. Feet off the desk now.

Maya adjusted the way she was seating to an upright position with hands on her desk and feet on the floor and not moving an inch.

Mr. Feeny: Now, Mr. Matthews let me know you were on the topic of the printing press. Anyone want to elaborate on that? Looking out to the class everyone was looking around hoping Mr. Feeny wouldn't call on them. S

Mr. Feent:I see there are no brave souls in this classroom.

Farkle bravely raised his hand up high with a smile making direct eye contact with Mr. Feeny.

Mr. Feeny: Ah, thank you young man. Your name please?

Farkle: My name is Farkle Minkus.

Mr. Feeny: That last name certainly rings a bell. You don't happen to be related to someone named Stewart do you?

Farkle: But of course, he's my father! Farkle said smiling proudly.

Mr. Feeny walked over shaking his hand and smiled.

Mr. Feeny: It is a pleasure meeting one of my top over achieving students offspring. That is aside from Ms. Lawrence's daughter, Feeny said looking at Riley.

Maya: Who's he talking about? She said asking Riley

Riley: My mom's maiden name was Lawrence.

Maya: My mind is blown.

Mr. Feeny walked over to Maya

Mr. Feeny: We're going to become good friends today you and I Ms.?

Maya: Hart

Riley looked over at her friend knowing if she kept this up she'd be in detention with Feeny.

Mr. Feeny: Now back to the lesson. Mr. Minkus I believe you were just about to elaborate on the printing press.

Farkle: The printing press was invented by Johannes Gutenberg around 1439. He was the first European to use a moveable typing machine!

Mr. Feeny smiled as if he was being transported back in time to when he had Cory, Topanga, Shawn, and Minuks in his class at the ages of 12 and 13. Mr. Feeny could clearly see that Farkle inherited his father's academic genes.

Mr. Feeny: Thank you, Mr. Minkus! Now, can anyone follow up on Mr. Minkus's statement?

Maya: Yeah, um over here. This is useless Mr. Feeny. No offense but this is 2015. No one needs to know who invented the printing press. Kids should know who invented the Apple iPhone.

Mr. Feeny: Although you see this as useless information Ms. Hart, I can assure you that the information you learn now will broaden your horizons for the future and will help to mold you into a functioning, well rounded human being of society.

Maya: You lost me at "broaden your horizons" she said looking so confusing.

The bell finally rang and the kids rushed out of the class. Mr. Feeny began to speak up.

Mr. Feeny: You all have homework assigned from Mr. Matthews. He'd like a 500 word essay on the Printing Revolution.

Of course no one heard him. Riley got up out of her seat slowly and walked up the Mr. Feeny as he was closing his lesson book.

Mr. Feeny: Hi, Ms. Matthews. What can I do for you?

Riley: C'mon Mr. Feeny, you know you can call me Riley still like you always do.

Mr. Feeny: Ok, Riley (Mr. Feeny smiled looking at her) What can I do for you?

Riley: Why was my dad out sick today?

Mr. Feeny: I'm going to assume, your father just has a common cold. It is not my responsibility to watch over my older students. Maybe you should try calling him and seeing how he is if you're that concerned.

Riley looked back at Mr. Feeny with a look of "I know, you're right". Riley began to walk away as Mr. Feeny stopped her.

Mr. Feeny: Tell your mother I said hello.

Riley exited out of the class to meet up with her friends.

Maya: Some class huh? I felt like I was going to school in 1993.

Maya shriveled her shoulders.

Farkle: I liked it! Mr. Feeny is great! Why didn't you ever tell us about him Riley?

Riley: Why would I? Your dad never talked about him with you Farkle?

Farkle: My dad and I don't talk much about his past especially when he was my age. Those were some odd years for him. It's my understanding that him and your mom were the nerds of the class.

Riley looked at Farkle blankly and just walked away saying: I'm going to go call my dad and see how he's doing.

Maya pushed Farkle's left shoulder making him stumble back.

Maya: Good job, Farkle. Look what ya did to my girl.

Riley took out her phone and began to dial her dad's number, but no answer so she tried the house phone. Still no answer. She now began to get worried.


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the Matthew's apartment, Cory was back in bed and had fallen asleep as did Topanga which is why they didn't hear the house phone. Cory was going in and out of sleep as he kept hearing this continuous loud ringing going off. It hadn't clicked in his mind that it was his phone. Topanga finally came more to consciousness and realized that her phone was going off now. She kept reaching around her side table for it without actually looking at the table; that would've taken too much effort to roll over. She finally got a hold of her phone and saw it was Riley.

Topanga: Hello?

Riley: Mom! Is dad ok?

Topanga: Yeah, he's ok he just isn't feeling well, neither am I and we both didn't get much sleep last night. So we decided to stay home from work. Sorry we had you worried. Was that all you were calling about?

Riley: Yeah, it's just I wasn't sure what was going on. I mean this morning you and dad weren't downstairs and I took Auggie to school and then Mr. Feeny showed up and..

Topanga: Mr. Feeny? As in George Feeny?

Riley: yeah

Topanga: He really shouldn't be doing that commute into the city at his age but you can never stop the man from doing what he lives for.

Riley: Yeah, well it was an interesting first class to say the least. We have him again later on for English too.

Topanga: Well you just be you Riley. He knows who you are and the kind of person you are. You'll be fine.

Riley: Thanks mom

Topanga: I should get back to bed and try and get some rest though. Have a good rest of your day honey.

Riley and Topanga ended their conversation. Topanga put her phone on the side of her night stand making sure the ringer was on it's loudest setting in case Riley were to call back again. Topanga settled back down in the bed.

Topanga: Cory?

Cory mumbled not even speaking words out of his mouth. He had fallen back into a deep sleep even though Topanga had been speaking on the phone.

Topanga: Cory! (this time nudging his arm)

Cory: I'm awake (sounding groggy)

Topanga: I told you we should've told the kids we were staying home today. Riley just called me, she was worried about you! And why did you make Mr. Feeny commute into the city? You know he's getting up in age to be making that commute.

Cory finally became more awake and slowly sat up in bed and looked over at Topanga.

Cory: How am I even being asked this right now? He's on the sub list Topanga. It's his choice, no it's his desire to do this. It's what he lives for, you know that.

Topanga: the man is on the verge of turning 90! Who teaches at this age?

Cory: George Feeny.

Topanga just rolled her eyes and threw her hands in the air.

Cory: Can i just go back to sleep now? You really kept me up last night

Topanga: Well I'm sorry, I can't help the way I'm feeling. I've been feeling nauseous since last night.

Cory: We probably shouldn't have ordered that sushi.

Topanga: But you're not nauseous, you're just tired.

Cory: yeah tired and achey.

Topanga: you should probably go to the doctors.

Cory: nope, not going.

Topanga: If you're sick like this tomorrow too, you're going.

Cory: It's not gonna happen.

Topanga just stared at him seriously as if she was saying "are you kidding me? you're going to debate me on this right now?"

Cory: what about you? You should probably go to the doctors if you can't stop dry heaving and vomiting every other hour. You'd think you're pregnant or something he said chuckling and then slowly stopping and having a more serious look on his face.

Cory's eyes widened and looked right at Topanga.

Topanga: No, it's impossible. We're using double the protection. I'm telling you it must've been that sushi we had last night.

Cory: yeah, you keep telling yourself that.

Cory climbed out of bed

Topanaga: where are you going?

Cory: Well since its 11AM I'm hungry for some lunch. Do you want a sandwich or do you think you can handle crackers and chicken broth?

Just hearing the choices made Topanga's stomach turn. She wasn't hungry at all but knew she needed something in her system even if it was just water to stay hydrated.

Topanga: Just get me some saltines and ginger ale if we have some in the cabinet.

Cory: alright, i'll be right back!

Cory walked into the kitchen and saw the plates and glasses on the table still. He completely ignored what he saw and just searched for the saltines and ginger ale. He brought the items to Topanga who was no longer in bed but in the bathroom yet again sitting on the cold tile floor clinging to the toilet. Cory came into the bathroom and put her hair up an elastic. He also grabbed the damp face cloth that had been left on the sink earlier. He handed it to her looking not concerned one bit.

Topanga: what?

Cory: you know what's going on.

Topanga: It's probably food poisoning, Cory!

Cory: Topanga, c'mon the last time this happened was right before we found out about Auggie.

Topanga: That is not true. I was sick last year like this from eating that steak you made us order at the over priced restaurant.

Cory: At least go to the doctor's today. I'll take you. It's still early to make an appointment.

Topanga: What about you? You're in no shape to go anywhere.

Cory: Nothing that a little Tylenol won't help with. I'll just grab a coffee on the way out to get some energy in me.

Topanga: Fine, i'll go start to get ready.

Topanga jumped in the shower while Cory went back to the kitchen to make his sandwich. He ate it and threw on a new pair of jeans and a shirt before Topanga even was out of the shower.

Back at school Riley and her friends were sitting in the cafeteria since it was already 12PM. The kids sat down at one of the tables and made small talk before they had their English class at 1pm with Mr. Feeny.

Maya: I can't believe we have to sit through another class with Mr. Feeny again. Ugh, this actually makes me miss your dad.

Lucas: He wasn't bad Maya. He seems like a very traditional teacher.

Maya: You didn't even say a word in class.

Lucas: (looking down at his plate of food) I was intimidated.

Farkle: I don't think anyone should be intimidated by Mr. Feeny. He just seems like a strict grandfather who means well.

Maya was already done with talking about Mr. Feeny. Especially if she had to sit through another class with him in the next few minutes. She quickly moved onto the other topic that she was curious about.

Maya: So Riley did you ever get a hold of your parents?

Riley: Yeah, I did. They're both staying home today, sick.

Lucas: hopefully everything is ok with them. I heard a virus is going around.

Riley: Thanks, Lucas, you're so sweet.

Lucas gave his charming smile that he always gives to her.

The bell rang and the group of friends headed into English. All walked into the class one by one and took their seats.

Mr. Feeny was already in the classroom writing "Shakespeare" on the black board. He turned to the class and looking at everyone he says "ah, so we meet again!"

Maya: You wanna wake me up when this over Riles? (she said turning to Riley and then quickly put her head on her desk.)

Riley just looked at Maya and smiled.

Mr. Feeny walked right up to Maya's desk.

Mr. Feeny: Ms. Hart, you remind me an awful lot like someone.

Maya: Do I? Because this is just me everyday.

Mr. Feeny: Yes, well, there you have it. You will once realize that the key to life is learning, exploring, experiencing new things and if you keep that frame of mind, the world is your oyster.

Maya: What are you a fortune cookie?

Mr. Feeny: "I resent that. My words are heart felt and highly original."

The remaining hour of class went by as fast as it could. The bell rang and everyone rushed out of class including Riley's friends, except her.

Riley: Is there any homework Mr. Feeny?

Mr. Feeny: I'm afraid not Riley, your dad didn't leave additional information for this lesson.

Riley walked out of class and headed to study hall which was her last class of the day.

Back at the apartment, Topanga was finished getting ready, she grabbed her purse and headed out into the living room where Cory was waiting on the couch.

Cory: You ready?

Topanga: Yep, let's go. Do you think I should text Riley to let her know we may not be home when she arrives?

Cory: It's up to you

Topanga: I will just in case.. especially after how she reacted this morning.

Topanga's text: "Hi Riley, you're dad and I are going to the doctor's we should be back around 3pm. Don't forget to pick up Auggie on the way home from school."

Riley's phone vibrated and she read the text from her mom. At least she was content that she knew they were going to the doctor's since they apparently seemed to be in rough shape this morning.

Cory and Topanga walked over to SUV and drove off to the doctor's to hopefully get relief for Topanga's "food poisoning" and Cory's low immune system.


	4. Chapter 4

Cory and Topanga arrived at doctors which happened to be about 15 minutes away from their home. Topanga checked in with the receptionist and went to go sit down in the waiting room. Cory was watching the tv but noticed Topanga couldn't sit still. She'd either be looking at the tv or picking up a magazine and placing it down. She was already pre-diagnosing herself and thinking worst case scenarios. She was in denial for what could be the truth. She was thinking of other symptoms such as the fatigue, weakness, dehydration, abdominal pain, ovarian pain; maybe she had an ovarian cyst and the pain was driving her to have persistent vomiting. She knew either way that the physician would determine the cause.

One of the nursing assistants opened the door to call her in. They checked her weight, blood pressure, and took her temperature. She was then guided to an examination room waiting for the physician. A few minutes had passed which felt more like an hour. Topanga was already on the examination table with a paper gown on with her feet dangling off the edge while Cory sat in a chair near the table. The physician knocked on the door.

Topanga: Come in

Dr. Smith: Hi Topanga, Hi Cory.

Topanga: Hi Dr. Smith

Dr. Smith: So what brings you in? I read briefly on your chart that you had persistent vomiting.

Topanga: yes, I haven't stopped since last night.

Dr. Smith: hmm have you eaten anything that hasn't been agreeing with you?

Topanga: well that's what I think it is. I think I have food poisoning

Dr. Smith looked at Cory who just looked right back at him.

Cory: I keep telling her it's not food poisoning because I didn't get sick at all.

Dr. Smith: well that may be the case but some bodies react differently to food.

Topanga: Cory has this notion that I might be pregnant.

Dr. Smith: well that could be a possibility too. Did you take a home test?

Topanga: no because I know that's not true.

Dr. Smith: Do you want me to take a urine sample now? I could do the test right now to put your mind at ease?

Cory: yes, have her take the test.

Topanga: Cory I think i can answer that for myself. and no I don't want to take the test because I don't menstruate, and I'm not having any other symptoms associated with being pregnant.

Dr. Smith: Or I could just have you schedule an appointment with your OBGYN and they can give you a pelvic exam.

**** side note: EVERY woman HATES pelvic exams!****

Topanga: you know what, i'll just take the urine test

Dr. Smith: I thought so. It's one less appointment for you to go to and far from being uncomfortable. I'll be right back with a cup.

The physician walked out of the room. Topanga looked at Cory.

Topanga: There! are you happy? I'm having them test my urine.

Cory: oh, I'm ecstatic (he said with a very serious face) it's just going to show you what has been true this whole time.

Dr. Smith walked back into the room with the cup and Topanga gave the sample back. Right in front of them, he took out several text strips and dipped them in the urine and waited a few minutes. While they were waiting for the results they continued talking some more about what else could possibly be wrong.

Topanga: I've been having some lower quadrant pain near my left ovary. It's really acute.

Dr. Smith: Lay down on your back.

Dr. Smith began to press down around of pelvis until he irritated the spot.

Topanga: ah! yea that's the spot right there (she said as she clinched her eyes)

Dr. Smith: Have you ever had a cyst before?

Topanga: No, but that makes me wonder if I maybe do have one and the pain I'm just feeling is making me continuously vomit.

Dr. Smith: That could also be the case too. A lot of times when patients are in a great deal of pain it causes them to become physically sick from it. I know I told you that you could avoid your OBGYN today, but I'm going to order an ultra sound to be done so that way we can determine if it is a cyst. If it's as painful as you're describing, it may have ruptured.

Topanga was thinking about her possibly having the surgical procedure.

Dr. Smith: The procedure is fairly simple. We put you under a light sedation, we go in laparoscopically and excise the cyst. I could have you stay overnight and go home the following day. A cystectomy is a common procedure for women...there would be nothing to worry about (he said trying to reassure her).

Topanga: it's really what you think is right.

Dr. Smith: We can't determine that until you get that ultrasound.

Dr. Smith turned around looking at the strips dipped in the cup.

Dr. Smith: it looks like these are done.

Cory: so what's the verdict?

Dr. Smith: well it looks like we'll also have to have the OB check how far along you are also because you're pregnant. (he said with a smile looking right at her).

Topanga looked right back at him in shock.

Topanga: How? I have an IUD!

Dr. Smith: Sometimes the IUD is not 100% just like everything else. And it could be a contribution to the possible cyst. I also want the OBGYN to make sure that you aren't having an ectopic pregnancy.

Cory: I knew you were pregnant.

Dr. Smith: well i'll call over for a referral for your OB. I'll be right back.

Dr. Smith exited the room.

Cory: You don't seem too thrilled over there.

Topanga: well honestly, how can I be if I'm having an inpatient procedure in the next few days? Maybe a possible ectopic pregnancy. Cory, this is serious. And how is this going to affect the baby that is right now the size of a pea?

Cory: I think everything will turn out for the best. And worrying won't do us any good especially since we don't have all the answers yet. You should probably begin to get dressed.

Topanga grabbed her clothes off the other chair putting back on her jeans and shirt.

Topanga: I just can't believe this. I'm just in complete denial.

Cory: Gee, try to contain that excitement about what's going to happen in the next few months. (he said sarcastically).

Dr. Smith walked back into the room

Dr. Smith: ok, so I made a call over to your OB and they're ready for you when you walk in. I told them about the cyst pain also. They'll take a look and also give you the pelvic exam.

Topanga gave a slight smile. Cory and her walked out of the room and took an elevator up to the 4th floor where the OBGYN was. Topanga once again checked in with the receptionist there and waited for not long at all. She went to the examination room with Cory and put on another paper gown and waited for Dr. Lee to come in. Topanga was a patient of hers for years. Dr. Lee knocked on the door.

Topanga: come on in.

Dr. Lee: Hi Topanga, Hi Cory! (she said smiling)

Dr. Lee: Dr. Smith told me the news, congratulations again! How exciting!

Topanga: Thanks (not sounding as happy as she should have sounded. she was more concerned about this pain still and the symptoms that went along with it).

Dr. Lee: Dr. Smith told me you're having acute pain and he thinks it may be a cyst on your ovary. He also expressed concern for an ectopic pregnancy.

Topanga: yeah I've been having this really sharp pain that just won't go away and after what Dr. Smith talked to us about, frankly, I'm very worried for myself and this baby.

Dr. Lee: That's completely understandable. Can you describe the pain to me?

Topanga: it starts off slow like a cramping sensation. Very similar to contractions.

Dr. Lee: On a scale of 1 to 10 how bad is the pain?

Topanga: An 8... It's tolerable but at times it's not.

Dr. Lee: how long have you had your IUD in? Because we're going to be taking that out today now that you're pregnant.

Topanga: Oh gosh, probably 5 years now. I had it put in shortly after my son was born.

Dr. Lee: You're body may be rejecting the IUD.

Dr. Lee: Let's get an ultrasound going here.

Dr. Lee began to examin her and sure enough, there was a cyst that had ruptured. Dr. Lee also showed them the tiny dot on the screen that was the baby.

Topanga: Is the cyst going to affect the baby?

Dr. Lee: No it's something entirely separate. It's also so early in your pregnancy that it's not a concern of mine. The good news is this is not an ectopic pregnancy. I do however want to schedule the surgery for you though. But before we do that, let's do the pelvic exam and get the IUD taken out.

Dr. Lee grabbed the spectrum and and took out the IUD. Topanga almost passed out in pain.

***Side note: IUD's are VERY painful to be taken out since it's inserted into the uterus!***

Dr. Lee also did the regular pelvic exam and was done fairly quickly with that portion.

Dr. Lee: it feels like you're about 1 month along.

Dr. Lee: Aside from that, everything feels ok and looks as good as it's going to be given the situation right now. Did you two have any questions for me?

Cory and Topanga: no, thank you for seeing us though at the last minute.

Dr. Lee: well, that's what I'm here for (she said smiling). Meet me out at the front desk when you two are ready to schedule the procedure.

Topanga got dressed again and walked out to the front desk with Cory to schedule the cystectomy. They selected a date early the following week. In the meantime, Topanga was prescribed pain medication to get her through the next few days. In her mind, the count down the procedure began. After having two kids, she figured she wouldn't be nervous for surgery, but then again she had never been sedated either and could only think of the horror stories of people who never wake up after going under. By the time Cory and Topanga left Dr. Lee's and got back in their SUV, it was already 3:30PM. They had a very busy morning and afternoon full of ups and downs and all they wanted to do was head back home to process what had transpired and also how they were going to explain it all to Riley and Auggie.


	5. Chapter 5

Cory and Topanga arrived at home and opened the door to find Riley and Auggie sitting on the couch watching tv.

Auggie: Where did you guys go?

Cory: Mom and I took the day off. We weren't feeling good. We went to the doctors and ran some errands.

Riley just looked at her parents waiting for them to tell her what else was going on. They both looked concerned but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Topanga walked by them towards the kitchen to get a glass of water. Riley stared at her as she walked by and then quickly got up and followed her.

Riley: mom, whats going on.

Topanga: nothing is going on, I just wasn't feeling well so your dad took me to the doctor's.

Topanga hadn't prepared in her mind how she was going to tell Riley and Auggie the news just yet.

Riley: Ok... so what happened? Is everything alright?

Topanga walked back towards the couch to sit down. Cory grabbed the remote and turned off the tv and sat down near Auggie.

Topanga: Should we tell them? (she said asking Cory)

Cory shook his head giving a "yes" gesture.

Topanga: Alright, so I've been in pain for a few days and it made me feel very sick. (she was thinking of the easiest way to explain this to her kids). Your dad took me to the doctor's and I found out I have what's called a cyst and I need to have it removed soon.

Riley looked horrified and Auggie couldn't comprehend what was being said. Topanga decided that she would hold off to tell them about the baby in the meantime.

Riley: what do you mean by removed soon?

Topanga: What I mean is next week i'll be going into surgery and i'll be staying over in the hospital for one night.

Riley: And then everything will be better right?

Topanga: It should be

Auggie: I don't want you to go to the hospital!

Cory: I'll be here though!

Auggie: It's not the same, you're not mom.

Riley: We'll be ok Auggie

Auggie got off the couch and ran to his room shutting the door.

Riley stood up and looked at both of her parents suspiciously.

Riley: There's more isn't there

Cory: What do you mean?

Riley: I mean there's more news. I can sense it. So what is it? What's going on?

There was a slight pause of silence

Topanga: I'm pregnant.

Riley's jaw dropped.

Riley: You are?

Topanga: I am

Riley: I thought you guys didn't want another baby.

Cory: It's not that we didn't want another baby. We just thought we were done with having more kids.

Topanga: We just didn't plan for it. Anything can happen, no matter how much pre-caution you take.

Topanga: you're getting to a certain age where we can begin to have these talks with you. And this instance I'd say is a very good lesson for you.

Cory: And that lesson is that anything can happen. It only can take one decision to change your future.

Cory and Topanga weren't planning on having the "birds and the bees" talk with Riley for at least another year, but they figured while they were on the topic, now couldn't have been a better time.

Riley: you guys know I would never even do anything like that.

Topanga: well we know that you're fond of Lucas. We just don't want you to do something you'll regret.

Riley: I would never even think about it though.

Cory: We were your age once too. These feelings you have going on now, it's just the beginning. You're 14, and at that age, you don't even know the repercussions of your actions.

Topanga: And if you did know the repercussions, you're so incredibly young to take on that type of new responsibility.

Riley knew her parents made a point and they only told her these things because they cared about her future. Riley and Lucas weren't even dating never mind thinking about being physical with each other.

Riley: I'm glad you guys feel like you can talk to me about this now.

Cory: Trust me, we weren't planning on doing this talk for another year. But it seemed like an appropriate time.

Riley: So when is the baby due?

Topanga: well I'm only one month along. The doctor estimated some time in May.

Riley: that's still far away.

Topanga: It's enough time to prepare since we haven't done this in 5 years. What I'm really trying to prepare for is getting through the surgery next week.

Cory: I'm gonna need your help more around the house next week while your mom recovers from it.

Riley: ok. When are you going to tell Auggie about the baby?

Cory: I suppose we could tell him next week after everything cools down once the surgery is done. Can you keep a secret in the meantime?

Riley: of course I can.

Cory: And we mean don't go running and telling Maya, Lucas, or Farkle.

Riley gave a slight disappointment face. Later on that night after dinner and putting Auggie to bed, Cory and Topanga went back to their room and closed the door. Topanga went into the bathroom to pick up the damp face cloth off the tile floor from this morning.

Cory: You know, I think that talk went well with Riley

Topanga: It went better than I had imagined she said as she climbed on to her side of the bed, leaned over to shut off the light on her night stand and laid flat on her back.

It was completely dark in the room. It was common for Cory and Topanga to have these little conversations in bed in the dark

Topanga: I never even bothered to ask how you were feeling after taking that tylenol and grabbing a coffee.

Cory: I'm ok. But I feel like I should stay home one more day and you probably should too.

Topanga: I suppose you're right. I can just log in in the evening tomorrow to catch up on emails.

Cory: You can't push yourself. Stress isn't good. You'll become exhausted.

Topanga: Cory, I'll be fine. You know who's going to be exhausted is Mr. Feeny. Especially if you have him come in to sub for you again. I don't think it's fair to him to get a phone call at 6AM asking to do that commute on the fly.

Cory: What do you suggest I do? Call him now? It's 9:30PM!

Topanga sat up, turned the light on the night stand on and looked at Cory.

The look alone was enough for Cory to get out of bed, grab his cell phone, and call Mr. Feeny.

Cory: yeah, ok.

Cory dialed the phone and it picked up on the 3rd ring.

Mr. Feeny: Mr. Matthews?

Cory: Hey Mr, Feeny, listen I know it's late and all to be calling you at this time.

Mr. Feeny: Cory it's 9:30PM

Cory: I know but Topanga wanted (Topanga threw a small pillow across the room and hit him) uh I wanted to call you because I'm actually going to be out again and rather having the school call you early in the morning, I was wondering if you want to sub again.

Mr. Feeny: Yes, that's perfectly fine Mr. Matthews. Did you have another lesson plan prepared for your students.

Cory: Well no, not exactly but I'm sure you can improvise.

Mr. Fenny: Yes, well I'll see what I can do.

Cory: Thanks, Mr. Feeny

Mr. Feeny: you're welcome, good night.

Cory: Good night.

Cory: do you feel better now that I did that?

Topanga: I do. Giving someone advanced notice is always courteous. Just think, he may have had plans already too. But, at least you called to let him know.

Cory: You're right, you're always right

Topanga: That's why husbands should tell their wives what they're thinking so they can tell them if it's a good idea or not. (she said smirking)

Cory climbed back into bed

Cory: well that's the only reason why I married ya.

Cory leaned over to kiss Topanga and then turned off his light and they went to bed. The next morning Cory had to call over to Mr. Rebello to let him know Mr. Feeny was covering again for him.

Topanga was downstairs making breakfast and Cory came down shortly after. Auggie was already at the table eating cereal as riley came down to see her mother in her pjs and her father also in his pjs.

Riley: No work for you two today again?

Topanga: We figured we stay home one more day. There's some things around the apartment I'd like to get done.

Auggie: Who's going to take me to school

Cory: I can Bubba

Riley: So another sub again, dad?

Cory: yup!

Riley: who'd you pick for today

Cory: It's a surprise (he said smiling)

Riley: you didn't have a lesson planned did you?

Cory: Nope but I'm sure whoever you have will come up with something.

The intercom buzzed. "Maya". Riley went to go ring her in. The door swung open.

Topanga: Maya, breakfast.

Maya: Oh no thanks Mrs. Matthews

Topanga: I wasn't asking

Maya: yeah ok.

Maya looked over at Cory in his pjs.

Maya: I take it you're not coming to school today

Cory: How'd ya know?

Maya: Oh I don't know, maybe just because you're in pjs and not showered.

Cory looked down to smell the corner of his shirt and gave Maya a look. Maya just smiled on.

Maya: Riles we better get going soon

Riley: You're right. Bye mom, bye dad, bye Auggie.

The girls grabbed their backpacks and books and headed off to school. Cory went go drop off Auggie off at school and came back to the apartment to start the day with Topanga.

The kids arrived at school as the first period bell rang.

Lucas: Is your dad in today?

Riley: No, he stayed home again with my mom.

Farkle: I wonder who we're getting today? Oh! Maybe it's that old lady who lets us watch movies each class!

Maya: I highly doubt that. I bet you $5 bucks that even if it was a movie, it would be this boring educational one with the British accents. God, I hate those.

The kids all came filing in and took their seats not knowing who was their sub. Just then Mr. Feeny came walking through.

Riley: This is like my parents school years all over again. (she said looking at Maya)

Mr. Feeny: Hello everyone, it's nice to see you all again. As you can see Mr. Matthews is out again. However, he didn't have anything planned for a lesson, so I took it upon myself to stop by the school library this morning to pick out a DVD for us to watch on the Civil War.

The class all groaned in unison except Farkle.

Farkle: yayyyy.

Maya: Pay up Farkle (as she reached her arm out to his for the money)

Farkle handed her the $5 bucks.

Maya: Thank you! (Maya held it in front of her holding it up to the ceiling as Mr. Feeny came by to grab it away)

Mr. Feeny: I'll be taking that. (He handed the money back to Farkle)

Mr. Feeny: I believe this belongs to you Mr. Minkus.

Farkle: Thank you, sir.

Mr. Feeny: Now, lets get on with this movie.

Maya: wake me up when it's over Riles.

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly. The kids saw Mr. Feeny one last time for English where they watched a movie on William Blake before school ended for the day.


	6. Chapter 6

Back at the apartment, Cory and Topanga were cleaning. They had spent most of the day in bed after breakfast relaxing and enjoying each others company. Cory had been feeling better after yesterday after getting some more sleep and taking some cold and flu medication. As Topanga was folding some laundry, Riley and Maya walked in.

Topanga: Hi girls, how was school today?

Maya: Oh you know just had 2 classes with Mr. Feeny again.

Topanga: How was it? He's great teacher

Maya: Oh, he's great alright. Great enough to put me to sleep within 5 minutes.

Riley: He had us watch 2 movies today in history and English. It was't as bad as Maya is describing.

Riley: How was your day mom?

Topanga: It was good, your dad and I just relaxed mostly.

Riley: Where is dad?

Topanga: He's in our room getting some things ready for school tomorrow. He's feeling better now.

Maya: yes! no more Mr. Feeny. I mean no offense, I'm sure the guy is great but, there's just something different about your dad. He's not as strict.

Topanga: Makes you appreciate things huh, Maya?

Maya: you know it does.

Riley and Maya headed to Riley's room to go hang out.

Cory had walked out to the living room.

Cory: I'm gonna go pick up Auggie, I'll be right back

Topanga: Ok, do you mind if we order out tonight for dinner, I really don't have too much energy to cook

Cory: I can cook.

Topanga: Waffles aren't considered dinner. (she said smiling)

Cory: well give it some thought on what you're in the mood for.

Topanga: Hey Cory?

Cory: yeah?

Topanga: Maybe we should tell Auggie about the baby tonight. I was thinking about it last night and what's the point of waiting until next week?

Cory: Whatever you want to do, just let me know. (he kissed her on the cheek and walked out the door)

That night Cory and Topanga ordered a pizza for them, the kids, and Maya. Sitting at the table Cory decided it was a good time let Auggie know what was going on. This would also be news to Maya too.

Cory: So Auggie, we have a surprise for you.

Auggie: Are we getting a puppy?!

Topanga: Even better! You're going to be a big brother!

Auggie: A big brother? But I thought I was the brother.

Cory: You are Bubba, it's just you and Riley will have another sibling in May.

Auggie: Yes! Finally someone to play pirates with me!

Riley: Hey I played pirates with you.

Maya: Yeah, so did I. You can never replace Blonde Beard!

Auggie: Yeah but you guys don't color with me though

Riley: well I guess that's a good reason for having another sibling

Topanga: Of course it is love bug!

Maya: That's some big news.

Riley: well there's more. My mom's having surgery next week. They apparently found a cyst that's ruptured so she'll be in the hospital for a night.

Maya: well that sucks, but hey at least the baby news outweighs the bad.

Topanga realized that Maya was right. The surgery had been on her mind the whole time since she had found out. She should at least be happy, after all she was having another baby. After dinner, Maya headed home and Riley headed off to bed. Topanga and Cory were in Auggie's room putting him to sleep.

Auggie: I'm really happy I'm going to be a big brother (he said smiling)

Topanga: I am so happy to hear that Auggie (she leaned in and kissed him good night).

Topanga: Night honey

Cory: Night Bubba. (Cory shut off the bedroom lights)

Cory and Topanga walked into their room and closed the door and began to get ready for bed. They both climbed in and shut off the lights. Cory began to snuggle up next to Topanga.

Cory: How are you feeling? Are you in some pain?

Topanga: No, not at all really. The prescription they gave me is working really well.

Cory: well enough for... (Cory began to kiss her)

Topanga: hmm well (Topanga kissed him right back)

And the deed was done. To say the least both slept well that night.

The next morning, Cory and Topanga woke up and got ready for work. The kids were already in the kitchen eating some cereal. Cory came into the kitchen

Riley: Excited to be going to back to work dad?

Cory: I'm all jazzed up!

Riley: You seem really well rested.

Cory: Oh! I am!

Topanga finally walked into the kitchen. Her mood was completely different from the past 2 days. She finally felt like herself again.

Topanga: Morning!

Riley: mom you seem totally like yourself again, good to see you're feeling better!

Topanga: Oh! I am! (as she poured coffee into a thermos for her commute).

Maya buzzed in and Riley went to go answer. Maya walked in noticing the change too.

Maya: Ah, the Matthews clan back to normal! You two seem really happy. I want what you guys are having!

Topanga almost chocked on her piece of toast. (Knowing really why her and Cory were so relaxed and "re-energized" that morning).

Topanga: You guys should get to school. Oh! and Riley do you mind dropping off Auggie?

Riley: Sure, mom

Topanga: Have a good day you guys.

Cory: I'll see you girls later on.

The girls and Auggie walked out.

Topanga: So round 2 tonight? (she said smirking)

Cory: Oh mama!

Cory: How about we work a half day!

Topanga: Cory! (She said smiling) I can't I've been out and I really need to get back to focusing on work.

Cory: But I want you to focus on round 2 with me (he said raising his eye brows)

Topanga walked over to him and kissed him very passionately.

Topanga: tonight, I promise (as she pulled away to go grab her briefcase and jacket and opened the door)

Cory followed her until he stopped at the couch to sit down.

Topanga: umm, You're not leaving yet?

Cory: I just need a few minutes (he looked at her slyly)

Topanga: That was not my fault at all.

Cory: Sure it wasn't

Topanga: Ok I'm guilty (she said smiling)

Cory: You know even though you're a lawyer, you sound so hot when you say you're guilty for doing things to me.

Topanga: See you tonight, honey (as she walked out and winked at him)

All Cory could think about was getting through the school day and getting back home to Topanga tonight. Luckily for Cory it did go by fast. And sure enough the night had arrived and they got right to round 2.

_***Ok, so I noticed reading some other stories that you guy's do these side messages to the readers. So here's mine, I'm reading you're reviews and I'm glad you're enjoying the story :) Again, I'm just doing this for fun in my spare time. Ive been so busy with work and home life, but hopefully, I'll try to do a chapter a night. Chapters 4 and 5 were fairly easy to write considering that they're based on my personal life. At first when I went into writing this fictional story, I wanted to sway away from my own life, but it's turning out i'm giving you all a look into it, at least bits and pieces. I've been posting late because I do have 2 kids (my son is 2 years old and my daughter is 9 months old) that I put to bed and also my husband works until 11pm. So if you find any grammatical errors, please forgive me, I have "mommy brain" or just simply an exhausted and over worked mother and wife. The amount of free time I have is between 8-11pm to write anyways, so sorry about the late night posts. I literally do not have this story planned out in advance, so just keep hanging in there with me! Enjoy and happy reading! :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm going to fast forward this chapter a bit... it'll start off on Sunday evening...**

Riley was in her room studying for a history exam with Maya that was going to be on Monday.

Maya: uhh I'm so tired of this. Can't you just find out what's going to be on the test?

Riley: You know I don't have access to that.

Maya: But he's your dad, there must be some advantage to that

Riley: You know there isn't.

Topanga walked in.

Topanga: How's it going in here

Riley: Just studying for dad's test

Maya: which I think it completely pointless because we know you're just going to get the same grade you always get.. B+ for you and a C- for me.

Maya: are you ready for tomorrow Mrs. Matthews?

Topanga: as ready as i'll ever be.

Riley: I think everything will be fine, mom.

Topanga: I think it will. I've just never had surgery before so i'm just a little nervous.

Topanga: Maya, are you staying for dinner?

Maya: no, not tonight, my mom's coming home early from the diner, which reminds me I should probably start heading home. Bye Riley, bye Mrs. Matthews, good luck tomorrow.

Topanga and Riley: Bye Maya.

Maya climbed out the bay window to head home. Topanga left Riley's room to go start on dinner. Riley followed.

Riley: What's for dinner, mom?

Topanga: I'm thinking spaghetti.

Riley began to set the table.

Cory was already at the table on his laptop typing out the exam for the next day.

Riley: Whatcha doing?

Cory: Nothing (he said looking over his shoulder and closing his laptop)

Riley: I think you're still creating our test for tomorrow.

Cory: In fact I am and it's going to be a tough one too. But I won't be there to hand it out. I'm gonna be staying home Monday and Tuesday for mom.

Riley: So another sub?

Cory: well I considered it, but then thought, "well hey my class is responsible enough to pass out the tests to themselves and take it."

Riley: Really?

Cory: no (he said chuckling) Do you actually think i'm that trusting of you guys?

Riley's smile faded and her face looked confused.

Topanga: can you go get Riley and tell him dinner's almost ready?

Riley: Sure mom.

Cory got up and walked behind Topanga and wrapped his arms around her.

Cory: So, you ready for tomorrow?

Topanga: As ready as I'll ever be. I already packed my bag.

Cory: I think everything will be fine.

The kids came back into the kitchen and the family ate dinner and cleaned up. Cory finished the last of the history exam and sent it over the the school email where the sub could retrieve it the following morning.

Riley headed off to her room to go to sleep and Topanga went to go put Auggie down for bed.

Cory was already back in their room getting ready for bed also when Topanga walked in.

Topanga: Did you schedule your sub for tomorrow?

Cory: No, not yet.

Topanga: Are you going to call him?

Cory: Yeah I probably should in case he has plans.

Topanga: You know you might want to consider using a young her sub going forward. You don't want to over work him.

Cory: He's fine, and besides isn't great that Riley and her friends can experience what we had at their age?

Topanga: Yeah I guess you have a point

Cory got out from bed and went to go call Mr. Feeny:

Mr Feeny: Hello?

Cory: Hey Mr. Feeny, I wondering if you'd like to sub my class again Monday and Tuesday, i'm gonna be out because Topanga has her surgery.

Mr. Feeny: Sure, Mr. Matthews

Cory: Great, hey listen I emailed a test out to the school website for my history class so if you just wanna pass it out to them that'll be great.

Mr. Feeny: Will do. Give my best to Topanga.

Cory: I will, thanks, Mr. Feeny.

Cory and Topanga went to bed fairly early that night. Despite the fact that they went to bed early, Topanga woke up the next morning very wide awake. She had been nervous all night and was tossing and turning. She got up and went to go start her morning. When she got out of the shower, Cory was still in bed. So she got dressed and went downstairs to get a quick breakfast started for the kids. Cory eventually got out of bed and went to go shower.

Riley: Hey mom, what's for breakfast?

Topanga: Toaster pastry

Auggie: Hey mom, what's for breakfast?

Topanga: Toaster pastry.. I swear you and Riley just both planned to ask me that.

Riley: you know what, i think me and Maya will just pick something up on the way. We're meeting Lucas and Farkle before school.

The intercom rang and it was Maya. She came up a few minutes later.

Maya: Big day today huh

Topanga: yeah, I'm just nervous about it. It's been in the fore front of my mind.

Maya: Everything will be fine.

Topanga: Thanks Maya.

Cory came into the kitchen not wearing a blazer which meant only one thing to Maya:

Maya: No school for you today?

Cory: And tomorrow. You guys will have a sub.

Maya: Oh joy.

Maya: We should probably get going Riles, we don't wanna be late meeting up with the guys.

Topanga: Oh! Riley Maya can you take Auggie to school too?

Riley and Maya: Sure.

Topanga helped put on Auggies jacket and backpack. And gave him a hug and a kiss.

Topanga: Bye honey have a good day (giving him a kiss)

Topanga went to go hug Riley and Maya too

Topanga: Have a good day you guys, I'll see you tomorrow night.

Once the kids left Cory and Topanga were left alone in the apartment.

Cory: You almost ready to go?

Topanga: Yeah, we should probably get going, I know they want me to be there 2 hours before the surgery.

Cory and Topanga got in their car and headed off to the hospital.

Back and school, the group of friends were talking near the lockers.

Farkle: you're dads not into today?

Riley: No he's gonna be out today and tomorrow for my mom.

Lucas: That's very caring of him.

Maya: So who do we have for a sub?

Riley: well my dad said we're still having our test so I bet it's Mr. Fe

The bell rang and Mr. Feeny came out from the class room holding up his pointer finger in the air

Mr. Feeny: you're late (he said smiling)

Riley: Eny.

The kids filed into the class one by one and took their seats. Mr. Feeny passed out the exams face down.

Maya raised her hand.

Mr. Feeny: yes, Ms. Hart

Maya: yeah is this optional to take?

Mr. Feeny: I beg your pardon?

Maya: Do we actually have to take this?

Mr. Feeny: you most certainly do, unless that is, you'd like for me to give you your grade now

Maya: That would be great

Mr. Feeny picked up the test and took out a red pen and wrote the letter "F" and handed it back to Maya.

Mr. Feeny: Here you go. I have a feeling you and me Ms. Hart will get to know each other very well as the year goes on.

Maya: The year? But you're just here subbing.

Mr. Feeny: There's an opening for a history teacher along with Mr. Matthews position. I've decided to come back to teaching! And who knows I may have next semester, Ms. Hart.

Maya did not looked thrilled and Riley looked surprised even wondering if her parents knew about this.

The exam took about the entire class to complete.

Back at the hospital Topanga was getting prepped for surgery with Cory by her side. They did a quick ultra sound to take a look at the cyst to make sure there wasn't any change and of course check on the baby which turned out to be fine. The nurse wheeled Topanga into the O.R. and another nurse guided Cory over the to the waiting room.

A few hours had gone by and Dr. Lee came out.

Dr. Lee: Hi Cory, everything went fine. The procedure is generally 5 hours but it only took 3 which was really good. I'll just have to see her in 2 weeks to check how the incision healed.

Cory: Ok, can I go see her?

Dr. Lee: she's still under the anesthesia but when she wakes up from it, I'll come and get you.

Cory: Ok, thanks.

Cory sat there waiting patiently.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't updated this story in about a week. Life in general has been fairly crazy for me... Anyways, on with the story!**

Two hours had passed since the last time Dr. Lee went to go talk with Cory. She came back out again and let him know that Topanga had woken up from the anesthesia. He left the waiting area and followed the doctor to a room where Topanga was. Cory walked into the room towards her.

Cory: Hey, how are you feeling?

Topanga: I'm ok, just really tired still

Dr. Lee: Cory, we gave her some additional pain killers through her IV, so she'll begin to become incoherent soon.

Dr. Lee left the room leaving the two alone.

Topanga: Where are umm

Cory: The kids?

Topanga: Yeah

Cory: They're at home already from school. Are you sure you don't want me to stay over night with you? I can have my parents spend the night at our place.

Topanga: No, it's ok you should go home and be with them. I'll be ok. Besides, with the pain killers, i'll just be sleeping for the most part.

Cory: Are you sure?

Topanga: I'm sure

A few hours had passed after spending time with his wife until Cory headed back home. Cory arrived at the apartment only to hear a familiar voice.

"And with proper water and care, this Orchid will blossom to it's fullest potential!"

Cory: Mr. Feeny? What are you doing here?

Mr. Feeny: I walked home with Maya and Riley. I actually came by to see you.

Cory: How long have you been waiting here? It's already 7pm.

Mr. Feeny: Not too long, after school the girls, Auggie and I stopped by a florist and picked up this beautiful Orchid for Topanga. Oh, and we also picked up some dinner.

Riley: Yours is in the fridge, dad.

Cory: You didn't have to do that Mr. Feeny, thank you.

Mr. Feeny: You're welcome, Mr. Matthews. How did everything with the surgery go?

Cory: It went very well and she's in a private room recovering, but mostly sleeping.

Mr. Feeny: Cory, the reason I came by was because I was inquiring about the position that has been opened for next semester. How do you feel about me coming back? Only this time not as a teacher but as a colleague?

Cory: You want to come back to teaching full time?

Mr. Feeny: Well maybe not full time. There must be an option to be an adjunct faculty member.

Cory: That's something you'd have to speak with Mr. Rebello about. I mean, are you sure about this? The commute, it's a little much for you, right?

Mr. Feeny: You think just because of my age I can't continue what I enjoy doing?

Cory: Well, no, but you know the weather is brutal in the winter especially, and for someone like yourself you are more prone to becoming ill.

Mr. Feeny: Are you thinking of reasons to prevent me from coming back? Because Mr. Matthews if you simply do not want me to be your colleague just say the word and I won't proceed with applying if you feel that strongly.

Cory looked at Mr. Feeny and knew that if he showed anymore hesitation on his part, that it would only hurt George's feelings.

Cory: No, I have no reservations. I think that if this is something you feel strongly about, then do it. Why not do it right now? The school website has your resume pre-loaded for substitute purposes. Why not apply for the position right now?

Mr. Feeny: Do you think so?

Cory: Sure, you really have nothing to lose. And it's not like I'd even have to put in a good word for you. You'll probably get hired right on the spot.

Cory knew instantly that when Mr. Feeny applied, there wouldn't even be an interview process. Mr. Feeny had a strong academic employment history.

Mr. Feeny: Well alright then, lets do this.

Cory went to go bring down his laptop and Mr. Feeny applied for the position. Cory knew somehow Topanga would make this be his fault.

Mr. Feeny filled out the remainig online application and hit the submit button. His next adventure was just beginning.

Mr. Feeny: Well, it looks like i'm done here, I should get going now. Cory, thank you again for the support, it truly means a lot to me coming from a former student and now from a teacher.

Cory: It's for the best.

Mr. Feeny got up from the kitchen table and put on his coat and headed out the door.

Riley: You knew about this didn't you?

Cory: Who me? I don't know what you're talking about

Maya: You totally gave Mr. Feeny a heads up about the position didn't you Matthews?

Cory: Ok, so maybe I did. But isn't great though? You girls get to experience what me and your mother experienced. And that girls, is to know what it's like to have a great mentor.

Maya: You sort of were already mine. (Maya walked towards the door and left on that note)

Riley: Dad, does mom know?

Cory: Yeah, she knows. I mentioned it a few weeks ago to her when it posted but she was not for it. Eventually she came around to the idea but who knows what she's thinking about now.

Cory: Auggie, did you get your homework done?

Auggie: yep!

Cory: Ok, well go get ready for bed, it's getting late. I'll come by to tuck you in soon.

Riley: How did things go with mom?

Cory: The procedure went smoothly. They gave her some pain medication that made her groggy. She'll be back to her normal self tomorrow.

Riley: What time do you have to go discharge her?

Cory: They didn't give a set time, they just told me to arrive in the morning and once they give her a final check up, I can take her home.

Riley: Do you want me to come with you?

Cory: You really shouldn't miss school

Riley: Yea but it's just one day, plus mom won't be expecting it.

Cory: Ok, I guess you can skip a day this one time. Now go get ready for bed.

Cory went to go tuck Auggie in and headed to bed himself. He was certainly looking forward to having his wife back at home and sleeping by his side. Even just one night alone without her, everything felt off to him. Cory was also feeling very optimistic to what was ahead for the next few months for him and his family.

The next morning Cory woke up and as he was getting ready he thought as long as Riley was staying home, he'd let Auggie stay home too. He knew Topanga would be happy to them when he brought them to the hospital to pick her up. Cory made his way to the kitchen after getting dressed and was eating a bowl of cereal as Auggie came down.

Cory: Hey Auggie, how would you like to skip school today?

Auggie: Really? Can I?

Cory: Riley is not going to school either. We can all go pick up mom at the hospital, what do you say?

Auggie: Yay!

Cory yelled from the kitchen

Cory: Riley! Are you almost ready to go?

Riley: Just a second!

Riley came downstairs in dark skinny jeans, wedge heels and a low cut tank top. Cory just stared at her.

Riley: What?

Cory: What? What's that?

Riley: What's what?

Cory: What you're wearing, your shirt, where's the top half?

Riley: Dad it's a tank top.

Cory: Riley, it's cold out

Riley: I'll put something over it.

Cory: Who bought you that?

Riley: mom

Cory just shook his head. His daughter looked older and older every day and he couldn't slow the process down.

Cory: Ok, you two almost ready to go?

The intercom buzzed. "Maya"... Riley ran to unlock the door for her.

Maya: Riles you ready for school?

Riley: Not going today she said with a big smile.

Auggie: I'm not going either!

Maya looked at Mr. Matthews with sad eyes.

Cory: Yeah, ok you can skip too (he said throwing his hands in the air) C'mon we better get going or else we're going to be late getting your mom.

Auggie, Riley, Maya and Cory all headed out to the SUV and drove to the hospital. When they arrived they all headed up to Topanga's room where she was already dressed and couldn't wait to leave.

Cory knocked on the hospital room door.

Cory: I have some visitors

Auggie: Mommy!

Auggie and Riley walked up to Topanga and gave her hug. Maya followed in.

Topanga: Hi you guys! You all came here to come bring me home?

Auggie: Daddy said we could skip school today

Topanga: He did, didn't he? Well that's a first.

Auggie: mhmm

Cory: Do you have everything packed?

Topanga: Yeah, they did a final check up and I'm good to go. I'm just waiting to sign the release forms and we are out of here! Ugh I hate hospitals, I hope i'm not in one of these for a very long time.

Cory: well it won't be too long. We'll be back here in 8 months.

The nurse and Dr. Lee came in with the release forms.

Dr. Lee: Remember Topanga, I need to see you in 2 weeks to check the healing of the incision and we'll have to be making an appointment for your ultra sound. Give me a call if there's any discomfort in the next week, but I don't think you'll have any as long as you take your prescription regularly.

Topanga: I will let you know if anything comes up Dr. Lee, thank you again.

Dr. Lee: I'll see you two soon, then.

And with that, Topanga could finally go home with her family.


	9. Chapter 9

The Matthews family had arrived home. When Topanga opened the door, she was surprised to see the apartment left just the way it was yesterday except for one small addition on the table. A magenta colored Orchid and a card. She walked over to the table to open the envelope. The card read, "Hoping for a speedy recovery! All my best, George."

Topanga: Oh, isn't that nice! I know just where to place this!

Topanga carried over the orchid to a side table near the living room's bay window where it would receive plenty of sun light.

Cory: How about you sit down, you had a long day yesterday and today. Do you want me to get you anything or make you anything?

Topanga: Some tea would be nice if you don't mind.

Cory: Not at all, I'll be right back!

Riley, Maya and Auggie to seat on the couch next to Topanga.

Riley: So mom, dad said you knew about Mr. Feeny coming back to teach full time

Topanga: I did, but you know at his age, he should start to slow things down and take care of himself.

Maya: yeah, for some reason I don't see that happening.

Riley: He applied for the teaching position... dad even helped him with the application last night.

Cory came walking towards Topanga with a steaming mug of tea and placed it on the coffee table.

Topanga: You did what Cory?

Cory: Did I not tell you I'd get in trouble for this girls?

Maya: You just fell right into that trap all by yourself, Mr. Matthews

Cory: Topanga what was I going to do tell him no?

Topanga: Um Yeah!

Cory: He did mention about working part time. I let him know he'd probably have to ask Mr. Rebello.

Topanga: I just don't know. I mean it's ultimately his decision to make.

Cory: That's right, it's Mr. Feeny's decision. All we can do is support him.

Riley: So that's it? You guys are gonna let Mr. Feeny do this?

Cory: Riley he can do whatever he pleases, he's a grown man, it's his life and however he chooses to live it is up to him.

Riley: So that means that I might not have you for history?

Cory: Maybe

Riley: well, then it's not a bad idea at all (she said smiling).

Riley went to go head to her room. Cory sat down near Topanga and began to watch some tv and relax until dinner time.

Cory: How about lets order dinner tonight it's probably not a good idea for you to be cooking.

Topanga: That's fine with me. Pizza and salad?

Cory: Fine with me

Cory ordered the food and the family ate. Riley and Auggie headed to bed and Cory and Topanga headed to their room. Topanga made her way slowly to the bed as to make sure not to irritate the stitches.

Cory: You know even though it was only one night, I still missed you being here

Topanga: you did?

Cory: I did, it felt so different with you not here. I mean we haven't been away from each other like that before after being married.

Topanga: You know, you're right and I suppose that's not a bad thing (she smiled and gave Cory a quick kiss)

Cory: So when do you think we can get back to extra curricular activities

Topanga: well i'd say probably once I get these stitches removed

Cory: Can't be any sooner huh

Topanga: Probably not, but don't you worry... I'll make it up to you

Cory: What about a preview of what's to happen

Topanga: I can make that happen...

Topanga went under the sheets leaving Cory very satisfied for the night.

Cory: You still have it

Topanga: What can I say, it takes a certain technique.


	10. Chapter 10

The weekend came. Cory and Topanga woke up the sun streaming through the window behind their bed.

Cory: It's only 7? (he said looking over at his alarm clock)

Topanga: I bet the kids aren't awake yet.

Cory: That means we can stay in bed just a little bit longer (as he snuggled up next to his wife)

Topanga: Cory!

Auggie came barging in their room. Topanga quickly through the sheets in front of her

Auggie: I'm awake!

Topanga: Auggie! It's 7am

Cory took a deep sigh and sat himself from the bed.

Cory: Why are you up early Auggie? It's Saturday! We like to sleep in.

Auggie: I heard a loud sound and I thought it came from your room

Cory and Topanga looked at each other with confusion considering it was silent in their room since they woke up. They heard a loud thump again coming from Riley's room.

Auggie: See! That sound!

Cory: What was that? (he got out of bed and Auggie followed)

Topanga through on her robe and walked out afterwards towards Riley's room.

Cory opened the door quickly and was shocked by what he saw.

Cory: You!

Riley: Dad! Um I can explain this!

Topanga: What's going on?

Topanga saw also what was in front of her and was shocked.

Riley: Mom! I can explain

Auggie: you're in so much trouble!

Lucas was laying on top of Riley's bed with her

Cory gave Lucas the death stare

Cory: GET OUT!

Lucas ran to the window grabbing his shoes.

Topanga: Wait! I want to talk with both of you right now. Go to the kitchen.

Cory: No Topanga, what are you doing?

Topanga: Cory this discussion has to happen now and if we don't let them talk then she'll forever leave us out of her life going forward and I don't want that kind of relationship with our kids.

Cory knew Topanga was right but all he wanted to do was lock Lucas out of the house.

Cory pointed to the hall for Riley and Lucas to exit the bedroom and follow Topanga to the kitchen.

Topanga: Sit down you two.

Topanga took a deep breathe not knowing where to actually begin.

Topanga: Riley, why was Lucas in your room this morning?

Riley: He came by to see me because he missed me.

Lucas: Mrs. Matthews I can explain.

Topanga: Lucas I trusted you, Mr. Matthews trusted you.

Riley: But mom we didn't do anything. All we did was talk all night!

Riley had just realized the last 2 words that came out of her mouth.

Topanga: All night?

Cory: You were here all night in my daughter's bedroom unattended?

Lucas: I know saying sorry isn't going to fix things but I swear all we did was talk. Nothing happened at all.

Cory: Then what was that loud thumb that we heard?

Lucas: My cell phone fell off the bed

Cory stared right into Lucas's eyes not believing him

Topanga: You two know that being in that room unattended with the door shut, is against our house rules.

Cory: I was 13! I know what happens at 13! Didn't we not just have this brief talk with you?

Riley: You did and I understand.

Cory: No! Ya don't! Or else Mr. Howdy wouldn't be in your bed all night!

Riley: He was ON my bed.

Cory: In, on, it's the same thing Riley!

Topanga: Riley, I need to be able to trust you and Lucas I need to be able to trust you too. And whatever relationship is starting, you guys have to slow down. Riley, what made you even think this would be allowed?

Riley: Honestly?

Topanga: Please be honest

Riley: I just thought with the focus being on the baby coming, you guys wouldn't notice.

Cory: Riley, that's not happening for months from now.

Riley: Right, months from now. And eventually when the baby's here you guys won't even notice Auggie or me.

Topanga: Just because we're having another baby doesn't mean we're forgetting about you and Auggie and it absolutely does not mean that you can have Lucas spend the night here. Do you both understand?

Riley: Yes mom.

Lucas: Yes, Mrs. Matthews.

Topanga: Cory do you want to add anything to this?

Cory: Just know that i'll be taking this event into my mind when I grade your papers Mr. Friar.

Lucas: I understand, sir.

Riley: dad that's not fair to him!

Cory: Riley! It's done. Lucas you can head home now.

Lucas got off the bench in the kitchen and walked out the door.

Topanga: Riley, look, you know you can talk to me about anything. I'm not harboring this anger inside, but know that I am disappointed because I thought we raised you better to know right from wrong.

Riley: But I do mom. Please believe me when I tell you that nothing happened.

Topanga: I believe you, go get ready for the day.

Riley got up and headed to her room to get ready for Saturday

Cory: That's it? You trust her?

Topanga: Cory, we have to when she says they just talked. You have to learn to trust her. She's learning. And I believe her when she says nothing happened.

Topanga left the kitchen to go back to their room.

Cory put his head face down on the table.

Auggie: you ok buddy?

Cory: Ugh. (Cory raised his head off the table) Never grow up Auggie.

Auggie: I won't, daddy (Auggie headed to his bedroom to go play)

Cory got up and headed to the bedroom and saw Topanga folding some clothes from the laundry basket.

Cory walked over and sat on his side of the bed.

Cory: If this baby is a girl, she's going to be home schooled.

Topanga walked over and sat near Cory and grabbed his hand.

Topanga: Cory, I told you. We have to trust Riley. We had our discussion out there and it's done. We have to hope that she listened to us. It's a new chapter for us and Riley. We have a teenager now. She's not a child anymore. We have to start to grow with her and let her make these mistakes and learn from them. All we can do is learn how to support her decisions even if they may not be the best ones.

Cory: This is gonna be a big year for us, huh.

Topanga: It already has been, we just have to keep going with the flow and welcoming the changes. So far, I think it'll be great. (she said smiling and giving him a kiss).


	11. Chapter 11

_**To the guest that has told me to change the rating of this story multiple times now, you need to care about other important things in life. The rating of this story is not one of them.**_

Cory walked down the hall to go knock on Riley's door.

Riley: It's open.

Cory: I was thinking you might want to go grab some breakfast with me, what do you say?

Riley: All of us?

Cory: No I was thinking just me and you

Riley: I guess... Aren't you still mad at me?

Cory: I am, but I figured we can't have this awkwardness between us.

Riley: Dad like I said nothing happened

Cory: I know, I just over reacted. We'll leave in 10 minutes. I'll be in the living room waiting for you.

Cory walked out of Riley's room and headed into the kitchen where Topanga was making breakfast for Auggie. Auggie came walking out to the kitchen as Cory was putting on his jacket.

Auggie: Where are you going?

Cory: Out to breakfast with Riley

Auggie: I wanna go!

Topnaga: Auggie, how about me and you stay here, I'm making you pancakes.

Auggie: But how come Riley gets to go out with dad?

Cory: She's helping me out with a surprise.

Auggie : A surprise?!

Cory: Yep! Extra top secret stuff... And the surprise happens to be for you!

Auggie: I wanna know!

Cory: Nope! Can't tell ya!

Riley came down to the kitchen ready to go.

Cory: We'll be back soon! Topanga, call me if you need anything while i'm out

Topanga: Alright, I will if I think of something.

Cory and Riley walked out of the house to the SUV.

Cory: Where would you like to go for breakfast?

Riley: Anywhere

Cory: don't be too specific now...

Riley: As long as I can get a non-fat, no foam, mocha latte grande, I don't care where we go.

Cory looked so confused by what just came out of her mouth.

Cory: Ok so you want a non-fat, no foam, mocha latte Ariana Grande?

Riley: I think you listen to the radio too much. Ariana Grande is a singer, dad.

Cory: You mean she doesn't have her own Starbucks beverage?

Riley rolled her eyes.

Cory: Sorry, i'm just trying to lighten the mood after this morning.

Cory and Riley drove to a cafe a few minutes from their home and enjoyed some eggs benedict.

Cory: Riley (he said putting down his cup of coffee) What I saw today scared me, completely. You understand that i'm not ready to see that yet right? Even though you might be ready or at least you think you are, trust me when I say that you aren't. You two are in this puppy love stage. A relationship involves hardships and everything is not smooth sailing.

Riley: I know that, dad.

Cory: Just don't grow up too fast. This is all new for me. Remember when I taught you how to ride your bike?

Riley: Yeah?

Cory: And what did I say to you if you felt like you were going to fast?

Riley: Use the brakes.

Cory: Riley, this whole relationship that you're beginning, you're moving too fast... use the brakes. It doesn't mean that it won't still be exciting, because it will.

Riley: You're right, I will

Cory: I feel better now, what about you?

Riley: I do.

Cory's cell phone rang. He saw Topanga was calling him.

Cory: hello?

Topanga: Did you two leave the restaurant yet?

Cory: We're about to.. Did you think of anything you need me to pick up?

Topanga: well no but Auggie won't stop hounding me about this surprise you said you're getting him.

Cory: Oh yea, the surprise!

Topanga: Just swing by FAO Schwartz and grab a toy.

Cory: I know just want to get! I'll see ya soon.

Riley: What was that about?

Cory: We have to go to FAO Schwartz.

Riley: In downtown? With the car? That's going to be a nightmare to drive to.

Cory: Well what are ya gonna do?

Cory and Riley drove into the city and parked in a garage and made the 2 block walk to FAO Schwartz to grab Auggie a remote control toy plane. Afterwards Cory and Riley made it back to the house which by then it was already late afternoon.

Cory opened the door

Riley: We're back!

Topanga was on the couch reading a book and Auggie was at the kitchen table coloring.

Auggie: What'd you get me?!

Cory: Check this out!

Cory handed Auggie his toy.

Auggie: This is so cool!

Topanga: Um Cory, what's that?

Cory: It's only the coolest toy ever! It's a remote control mini plane. It can fly up to 20 feet!

Topanga: Fly where up to 20 feet?

Cory: Outside! C'mon Topanga you're really getting hit hard with this pregnancy fog.

Topanga: Cory! We live in Manhattan. There's no backyard. Where is he going to play with this?

Cory: I don't know, the living room?

Topanga looked at him as she was not thrilled he bought this for Auggie.

Auggie took the remote control and soon enough the plane was flying around the house and then crashed against the fire place.

Topanga: Auggie be careful!

Auggie: Sorry mom!

Topanga: go carry the toy to your room

Auggie ran off to his room and Riley left to go to hers knowing that her mom was about to have a talk with her dad.

Topanga: Cory, you know i'm going to find a way to deactivate that remote control plane.

Cory: You know what? I'll just say that he can only play with it when he goes to my parents. Fair enough?

Topanga: Yeah, I guess so.

The rest of the weekend went by smoothly and it was Monday morning before everyone knew it. Riley and Auggie were in the kitchen eating some oatmeal while Topanga was pouring a cup of coffee as Cory came into the kitchen.

Cory: Today's the day!

Riley: For?

Just as Cory was about to speak the intercom buzzed. It was Maya. She came right up per usual and sat down at the table.

Maya: Did I miss anything?

Riley: no, my dad was just about to say something though. Go ahead dad, so today's the day for?

Maya: No home work for the rest of the year? I knew I liked you Matthews!

Cory: no, even better!

Maya: What could be better than that?

Cory: Mr. Feeny got the position as the new history teacher.

Maya: Oh. That.

Topanga: Cory I didn't think you'd be this excited about Mr. Feeny coming back.

Cory: I am because Riley will be in his class

Riley: yes!

Everyone looked confused at Riley's reaction.

Riley: I won't be "Mr. Matthew's daughter" anymore, how great is that?

Maya: And who do I get, you next semester?

Cory: You did, but I managed to change that.

Maya: Say what?

Cory: I already spoke with the principal to have them re-organize your schedule, that way you, Riley, Farkle, and Lucas can be together to go through Feeny's House of Fun.

Maya: Oh joy. Well I'd love to stay and chat more about this, but we should get to school. Do you want us to just take Auggie too?

Topanga: Sure! That would be a huge help!

Cory: Wow, Maya, you're very driven today, I like it!

Maya: Eh, what can I say, driven today, fierce tomorrow, it's tough being me.

Riley, Auggie, and Maya left for the day.

Topanga: So guess what today is

Cory: Oh no, it's our anniversary!

Topanga: Seriously?

Cory: Sorry honey

Topanga: I have the appointment with Dr. Lee today to take out the stitches! is the week I get the stitches.

Cory: Whohoo! you know what the means! Kids are going to bed early so we can go and play!

Topanga: Well, no

Cory: No? Topanga, I have needs, you have needs... We have needs.

Topanga: I was thinking maybe, the kids could spend the weekend at your parents and we could have the place to ourselves.

Cory: I like this idea a lot.

Topanga: Mmm so do I. But first, I need to get this appointment out of the way. I'll be leaving work early but I should be home by the time you arrive.

Cory: So since you're getting these stitches out today, does that mean we can play tonight?

Topanga looked deep into his eyes and leaned in to kiss him but quickly pulled away before their lips could touch.

Topanga: We'll see, I have to get going though. Have a good day honey!

Cory took a deep sigh and then got up and walked out the door to head to work for the day.


	12. Chapter 12

Maya and Riley arrived at school and headed towards the lockers. Farkle and Lucas were already waiting for them.

Farkle: Hey you guys are early today

Maya: Yeah we left Riley's house earlier to take Auggie to school

Riley: So, guess what I found out!

Farkle: The school's replacing text books with iPads?!

Maya: Stop drooling Farkle.

Riley: No! Even better! We aren't having my dad for history next semester!

Farkle: What? How is that possible?

Riley: Mr. Feeny is what's possible.

Lucas: Huh?

Riley: Mr. Feeny is teaching next semester and we're all in his class

Lucas: How do you know that?

Maya: It's all Mr. Matthews' doing. He talked with the principal and they tweaked our schedules so we can all go through "Feeny's House of Fun."

Farkle: That does sound like fun!

Riley: Trust me, Anything with the words "fun and Feeny" do not mean that at all.

Maya: Riley, you've known the guy since you were born, you have a total in with him. You probably already have an A.

The bell rang and the kids headed into class. Monday flew by surprisingly. All Cory was thinking about was how Topanga's appointment was going since she was at it at that moment. All he was thinking about was a way to persuade Topanga to change her mind about that night's activities.

Topanga was in the examination room waiting for Dr. Lee to arrive. While waiting she received a text from Cory.

;) ... tonight

Topanga looked down at her phone and just smiled but didn't respond. Just then Dr. Lee knocked on the door.

Topanga: Come in

Dr. Lee: Hi Topanga

Topanga: Hi Dr. Lee

Dr. Lee: How've you been?

Topanga: I've been feeling well

Dr. Lee: How did the pain relievers work?

Topanga: They worked well. I had no side effects.

Dr. Lee: Well that's always good to hear. Let's check out incision. Hmm well it looks like everything healed correctly.

Dr. Lee took a smll pair of scissors to snip the thread and rubbed a q-tip along the closed incision with liquid stitch solution as a safety pre-caution.

Dr. Lee: well it looks like you're all set here with this. I'll want to see you in a few weeks for your ultra sound and check on the progress of the baby. Just make an appointment at the front desk before you leave

Topanga: Thanks Dr. Lee, I will.

Dr. Lee: Ok, well have a good rest of the week, take care.

Topanga got off the examination table and put her clothes back on and headed home to finish working from there for the remainder of the day.

Cory had left school an hour early in hopes of planning an elaborate romantic surprise for Topanga. But, he was thrown off to see her home working at their kitchen table. When he walked in she was on her cell phone.

Topanga: Yes, I know we just received that case, but we still need more evidence to arrive at that decision.

Topanga was a driver when it came to work and was very dominating. She performed very well in her job and usually things always worked in her favor.

Topanga: Get me the additional information and I will determine on what we will do moving forward. We'll follow up on this in tomorrows meeting.

Topanga hung up her cell phone and put it down on the table looking at Cory slightly confused and also wondering why the kids weren't with him.

Topanga: It's 3:30 already?

Cory: No, I came home early thinking you weren't home.

Topanga: Yeah, well I came home to finish working here. Ugh I swear, I don't know how some people survive at this firm. I feel like I have to over see every detail or else it will all fall apart if i'm not there.

Cory: Do you think you could afford to take the rest of your day off?

Topanga: Cory you know I really can't do that. I already left work briefly for the appointment and I barely made a dent in my email when I arrived back at the house and logged back into my laptop.

Cory felt slightly disappointed, but he knew that work did come first. After all, it was a means of survival. Especially since Topanga was the bread winner for the family and they relied on her income. Cory understood that this included the long hours that his wife put into her job.

Cory: Just don't work too late. I don't want you to be too tired.

Topanga: You're still thinking about that, huh?

Cory: Topanga, once you get that into my head, it ain't getting out.

Topanga laughed and closed her laptop.

Topanga: Well since you're home early and you'll probably be distracting me by talking, I already know I won't get alot of work done.

Cory: How the appointment go?

Topanga: It went well, I made an appointment to get a sonogram done in a few weeks.

Cory: You know, with all the news about the surgery and everything i've forgotten for the past few weeks that you're pregnant.

Topanga: Yeah, well I haven't.

Cory: It's not like it's obvious yet. And it seems like you're not even getting the all day sickness with this one.

Topanga: Yeah it's great i'm not sick, but I can already feel myself getting tired more often. It's just going to be uphill from here.

Cory: Hey you've done it twice.

Topanga: You're right, and I can do it again. I feel like we have an established life now for this one, you know?

Cory: Yeah we do. Remember when we had Riley?

Topanga laughed thinking about the memories.

Topanga: We weren't prepared at all, I had no idea what to expect to feel. Money was tight, the living situation was small, but we made it.

Cory: And then with Auggie a few years later

Topanga: We were more prepared that time around and the labor was much faster.

Cory: Yea it was. And with this new baby, there will be new memories. In fact, one of the memories I like to remember the most was before Riley and Auggie were born. You were really were on your game in the bedroom.

Topanga: And what makes you say i'm not?

Cory: well I mean the stitches are out, so let's see if you can give me some valid evidence to support that statement, lawyer lady.

Topanga: Tonight, I promise.

Riley, Maya, and Auggie came walking though the door. The rest of the evening passed by fairly quick and the family had their dinner. Auggie went to his room with Topanga to get read a bedtime story and Riley headed up to her room, except cory was right behind her. Just as Riley was about to close her door, Cory pushed the door back open.

Cory: How ya doin?

Riley: Dad! You scared me!

Cory: What? How? You didn't hear me walking behind you?

Riley: I was just thinking of other things

Cory: Oh, you mean like your test tomorrow?

Riley: And that too.

Cory: Make sure you study! Don't stay up too late. I want the lights off at 10pm!

Riley: Aye Aye Captain!

Cory shut the door behind him and walked over to Auggie's room as Topanga was finishing the story. He stood in the threshold until she finished and then walked in to kiss him good night.

Auggie: Daddy?

Cory: yeah buddy?

Auggie: Can I go over grandma and grandpa's this weekend to play with my remote control plane?

Cory looked at Topanga waiting for her approval

Topanga: That's up to grandma and grandpa and whether or not they may have plans, but we can call them tomorrow.

Auggie sat back in bed with a smile on his face looking hopeful that he'd be able to go to Philadelphia for the weekend. Topanga and Cory headed back to their room.

Cory: I like his idea. I'll give my parents a call tomorrow. Maybe Riley should stay the weekend too

Topanga: Cory we can't just leave the kids with your parents all the time

Cory: Yea, but I think a weekend alone would do us good. Think of it as a way to re-charge the marriage batteries.

Topanga gave Cory a quick kiss and headed to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. Cory changed out of his work clothes and got into bed... with nothing on.

Topanga walked over to bed and climbed in. She reached over to turn off the light on the side table and snuggled herself into Cory right when she realizes he was completely naked.

Topanga: Cory! why aren't you wearing boxer briefs?

Cory: Topanga! why are you clothed? Hey! you promised!

Topanga: That is always on your mind isn't it? Doesn't matter how old you get either?

Cory: That's right! What can I say? I'm a guy! I'm like a light switch!

Topanga laughed and began to kiss him

Topanga: So I'm feeling some oral tonight?

Cory: I'm feeling whatever you want, unless you want me to switch things up and switch up the position.

Topanga: Oh, so you wanna switch things up, do you?

Topanga got out of bed and grabbed a blind fold, rope, and a small cloth.

Cory: ohhh I know what everything else is for but, what's with the cloth?

Topanga: For me to bite down on... can't be loud, the kids are home.

Cory: Always thinking honey!

Topanga climbed back into bed slipped the blind fold on Cory and started to go down on him bringing him close to the point of ejaculation.

Cory: I have to go now!

Topanga climbed on top of Cory as he slipped inside of her thrusting fairly deep allowing her to climax and allowing him to ejaculate. The two separated for some air and to cool down on each others side of the bed. Topanga and Cory were breathing deeply trying to catch their breathe. Sex hadn't been that intense in a long time for them. In Cory's mind, he was only hoping it was an indication of what was "to come". (Pun Intended)


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Riley and Auggie were in the kitchen eating breakfast.

Auggie: Guess where we're going this weekend

Riley: Where

Auggie: Dad said he's taking us to grandma and grandpa's.

Riley: He did?

Auggie: Yep! He told me last night, He said we're staying there all weekend too.

Riley: No, we can't do that

Auggie: Why are you hanging out with your boyfriend?

Riley: He's not my boyfriend!

Cory walked into the kitchen dressed for work and Topanga was in yoga pants and a hoodie planning to work from home that day.

Riley: Dad! what's this I hear about you and mom dropping us off in Philadelphia this weekend?

Cory: I never said that Riley.

Auggie: Yeah you did, remember? You told me last night.

Cory: Auggie, I said I'd call them first and ask

Topanga: You don't want to spend time this weekend with us?

Auggie: I really just wanna play with my plane and go see Uncle Josh.

Riley: You know you guys we don't have to go to Philadelphia. Auggie we can just stay here, it would be just as fun.

Auggie: Riley just wants to stay here so she can see Lucas.

Cory: You know what Aug, I won't even call them. You two are heading to Philadelphia tonight after school.

Auggie: Yay!

Riley: What?! When and how did you just make that decision.

Cory: Oh that happened just now when Auggie said you were going to spend time with Lucas.

Riley: mom!

Topanga: Riley, I think spending a weekend away from Lucas will be fine.

Riley got up from the table and stormed out of the apartment with her backpack. She texted Maya on the way to the subway to meet her there.

Topanga: Well that went well.

Auggie: Teenagers!

Cory and Topanga just looked at Auggie

Auggie: What?

Topanga: You are wise beyond your years sometimes.

Cory: He gets that from me.

Topanga: Yeah, ok. Auggie, how about you go grab your jacket and we'll walk to school

Auggie: Ok!

Auggie ran out of the kitchen to go get his backpack and jacket.

Cory got up from the table and put his dishes on the counter and walked over to Topanga.

Cory: So I'll see you when I get home, I'll probably be out of the house by the time you get back from dropping off Auggie.

Topanga: Ok, well don't work too hard today.

Cory: Trust me, the only thing that's standing in the way of this weekend is a history test

Topanga: And another law suit case.

Cory: My obstacle sounds a bit more easier than yours.

Topanga: Oh trust me, it is.

Auggie came running into the kitchen full of energy

Topanga: Ready to go?

Auggie: Yep! he grabbed Topanga's hand as they headed out the door.

As soon as they left Cory grabbed his cell phone and called over to the Waldorf Astoria in downtown NY to book a last minute suite before heading to work. He was going to make sure this was a relaxing and romantic weekend for him and Topanga.

Topanga headed back to the house and started working while packing a small bag in between her work day for Auggie.

Topanga was just starting her second trimester and was already showing. She felt great aside from feeling a little tired compared to her other pregnancies. It was to the point where she almost forgot she was pregnant except for her bump to serve as a reminder.

Cory arrived at work and walked into his classroom. Riley walked in with her friends.

Cory: Riley, can I talk with you out in the hall before I start class?

Riley: Whatever you have to say to me, you can say in front of my friends.

Maya: This should be good.

Cory: I wanna talk about you, Lucas, and your attitude.

The whole class said "ohhhhh"

Riley got up from her seat and walked out the door into the hall. Cory followed.

Cory: Riley, why is this such a big deal that we're bringing you to Philadelphia?

Riley: Because dad! Lucas and me are just at the beginning of this relationship and every weekend is crucial to spend together. Don't you remember when you dated mom?

Cory: Things were different, you're mom and me were not you and Lucas.

Riley: But didn't you want to spend every weekend together?

Cory:You two see each other at school, you don't want to smother him and drive him away.

Riley: You say that dad, but Lucas doesn't feel that way, trust me.

Riley walked back into class and Cory began to pass out the history test. The rest of the day went by fast and end school day came to an end fairly quick.

Riley and Maya were at their lockers as Farkle and Lucas began to walk over.

Lucas: So this weekend I was thinking we could all go see a movie and maybe try out the new Sushi place in SoHo?

Maya: Riley can't, she's going to be in Philadelphia.

Riley: I was gonna tell him Maya.

Maya: But I'm free if you guys wanna go still

Cory walked over and interrupted them.

Cory: Actually you aren't free. Your mom and Shawn are heading out to Lake George for the weekend and they left you in the care of me and Topanga. And since we're dropping off Auggie and Riley in Philadelphia, you're gonna be heading there too.

Maya: What? Since when was this planned?

Cory: Shawn and your mom have had this planned for a month now, where have you been?

Maya: Clearly not aware of this weekend getaway for them. I didn't even pack a bag.

Cory: Oh, Maya, we'll have time to stop by your place so you can grab your things.

Maya: Oh joy.

Cory: If it makes things easier on you, Josh will be there.

Maya: Oh, well, then in that case maybe i'll have my own little weekend getaway.

Farkle: Looks like it's just gonna be me and you Lucas.

Lucas: we'll figure something out. Riley just text me over the weekend.

Riley: Ok, well I can't wait for Monday.

Lucas: Me either.

Lucas gave Riley a quick hug and kiss goodbye.

Cory, Maya, and Riley headed to Auggie's school to pick him up and they all headed back to the apartment. Topanga was just finishing work and putting files in her briefcase for Monday morning.

Riley: Hey mom

Topanga: I see you're in a better mood now.

Maya: She got her daily dose of Lucas

Auggie made a face

Topanga: Riley go get your bag packed because we're leaving soon.

Maya and Riley headed to Riley's bedroom.

Auggie ran to his room to go grab his remote control airplane.

Topanga: It's gonna be so nice to have a quiet weekend without the kids. I'll be able to get so much done.

Cory: So much done where?

Topanga: Here at the house, I have so much cleaning i'd like to do and re-organizing and

Cory cut her off but putting his pointer finger up to her mouth,

Cory: Shh. That won't be happening.

Topanga: Cory what did you do?

Cory: Nothing bad.. yet.

Topanga: Cory, what did you do

Cory: oh nothing, just called up the Waldorf Astoria and made reservations for a nice romantic suite with some extra amenities on the side

Topanga: Are you serious? The Waldorf is very expensive! Where did you get the extra money in our budget?

Cory: I didn't... It's called a Discover card.

Topanga: Cory!

Cory: Ya know I knew you'd be screaming my name this weekend, but not in that tone of voice.

Topanga: Cory, we can't put anything else on that card. We need space in case we need things for the baby. It's not to make reservations at a hotel.

Cory: Topanga, c'mon, the kids will be away for 2 days. Do you know what we could do in 2 days? And one of them doesn't involve you possibly getting pregnant because hey that's already happened. It'll be perfect! I planned this whole relaxing weekend with a spa appointment, there's pretty much a pent house view from our balcony, I got reservations to this great restaurant. Just think when's the next time we'll be doing this when you're feeling great?

Topanga: Not for a while, I suppose.

Cory: Exactly, so you can thank me later tonight once we get back into the city.

Topanga: Guys! C'mon! We still have to head to Maya's.

The kids came out to the living room ready to go. They all loaded up in the SUV and headed to Maya's so she could pack her things. and soon enough they were on the highway to Philadelphia. A few hours later they arrived to Amy and Alan's. Everyone got out of the vehicle as Alan, Amy and Josh walked out of the back door towards the driveway.

Alan: Riley, Maya, Auggie!

Auggie Grandpa! Look what I brought!

Auggie held up his remote control plane proudly.

Alan: Woah look at that! That seems a lot more fun than those model airplanes I have inside!

Amy: Hi girls! We're gonna have such a great weekend!

Riley: Can't wait grandma. (Riley didn't sound too thrilled)

Riley: Uncle Josh!

Josh: Hey Riley!

Maya: Uncle Josh!

Josh: how are ya Maya?

Maya: Better now! It's going to be a great weekend!

Maya, Riley, Josh and Auggie began to head inside.

Topanga: No hugs and kisses for us?

Auggie ran back over to Cory and Topanga to give them a quick hug and kiss.

Riley and Maya gave Cory and Topanga a quick hug before heading back inside to the house.

Cory: Thank you guys for taking the kids

Amy: Not a problem, we always love spending time with the kids.

Alan: Any big plans this weekend for you two?

Topanga: nope! pretty low key, just hanging out at the apartment.

Alan: well that sounds umm exciting.

Amy: well, c'mon now Alan you don't wanna hold up the kids! They have a long drive back to New York!

Topanga: Thanks again! We'll see you on Sunday night!

Cory and Topanga got back in their SUV and headed to NYC for a fun filled romantic weekend!


	14. Chapter 14

By the time Cory and Topanga arrived back into downtown NYC it was around 9pm. The city lights were glowing and the sounds of taxi's, pedestrian conversation and overall city congestion was heard everywhere you turned. Cory pulled into one of the overnight garages close to the hotel. Cory and Topanga got out of the SUV and Cory grabbed both suitcases dragging them behind him.

Topanga: I can't believe we're doing this! It's so exciting!

Cory: Hey! do I know how to deliver or what?

Topanga: Yes you do!

Cory: You can thank me later!

Topanga and Cory walked up the front of the hotel as the doorman opened the glass doors leading to a very elaborate foyer. They both walked to the front desk.

Front desk receptionist: Hi there, welcome to the Waldorf Astoria! Have you made reservations?

Cory: Yes! It's under Cory Matthews, I reserved the one bedroom suite.

Front desk receptionist: Ah, yes! Here it is! Here are the room key cards.

A bellhop came from behind to take care of their luggage as Cory and Topanga headed to go find the their room. Once they found it, Cory swiped the card. Beyond those doors was a living room, kitchen, dinning area, elegant bathroom with a jacuzzi already filled with water and of course a king sized bed with rose petals scattered on the duvet.

Topanga: Oh my God. Cory! did you as for all of this?

Cory: What do you think?

Topanga: I think that this was very well planned

Cory walked over to the bottle of champagne chilling in a cold ice bucket as he popped it open. He poured him and Topanga both a glass.

Topanga: Cory, you know I can't drink.

Cory: One tiny sip won't harm the baby.

Topanga took one tiny sip and put the glass down.

Topanga: I can't believe you planned all of this! It's very impressive, almost impressive as our honeymoon.

Cory: Well, how much energy do you have?

Topanga: Why

Cory: Well, because we have a horse and carriage waiting for us in about 15 minutes outside.

Topanga: Cory!

Cory: Topanga!

Topanga just starred at her husband in disbelief. She didn't know what had gotten into him.

Cory and Topanga headed back downstairs and outside where there was a horse and carriage waiting. They both climbed in and had a blanket laid on top of their laps as the horses began to trot away with the carriage following.

Cory: This is great isn't it? Who knew this kind of beauty was so close to our home?

Topanga: We just never really took the time to stop and take a look around us. It's hard to enjoy the beauty if we're constantly working, coming home, and just being on repeat constantly.

Cory and Topanga arrived back at the hotel and went back to their suite. Topanga changed into something a bit more comfortable as Cory was waiting patiently on the bed trying not to crush the rose petals. Just then Topanga appeared from the bathroom threshold leaning against the trim. Her hair was losely put up in a bun displaying a low cut silk night gown falling just above her knees. She was surprised it stilll fit her considering being pregnant and all but it still looked great on her seeing as it wasn't too fitting around her mid drift.

Cory: Wow.

Topanga walked slowly over to Cory and climbed onto the bed.

Topanga: And now for you.

Cory: Well, you know I might need some help.

Topanga looked at him seductively as she began to unbutton his shirt and undress him down to his boxer briefs and a t-shirt.

Cory: Now it's your turn

Topanga: My turn?

Cory: yeah...

Cory raised his hand to Topanga's shoulder as he slipped her night gown strap off her shoulder. The two began to kiss passionately as they quickly began aroused. Soon enough Cory was on top, and had his pelvic bone angled to hit Topanga at just the right spot to make her climax. Sex was great with Cory, but it was greater when she was pregnant. And considering her desire for it was much higher it was that much better. It was as if all of her senses were on. Cory kept thrusting at a medium speed that caused her to orgasm multiple times to the point where she didn't want him to stop but the feeling of complete stiffness as she was close to climaxing took full control over her body. She didn't want him to stop. Cory had already ejaculated and was already going soft just as Topanga was finishing. Cory and Topanga both let out a deep sigh and pulled away from each other laying on their backs. Cory laid there staring at the ceiling. Topanga rolled over on her side and starred at her husband.

Topanga: well that was amazing

Cory: Yea it was. Hey how about we continue this in the jacuzzi?

Cory leaned over and kissed Topanga. She got out of bed and pulled Cory's hand leading him to the bathroom and they started up round 2 followed by round 3. They were up until 3AM having intercourse until their bodies were exhausted. Aside from their honeymoon, that was the most sex they'd had consecutively since the kids were born. The next morning the two awoke to the sun shinning through one of the large windows. They both didn't want to leave the bed, so they called room service and had breakfast delivered. The two had breakfast in bed.

Topanga: Last night and this morning was amazing. How do you think the kids are doing though?

Topaanga reached over for her cell phone as she began to open the directory

Cory: No cell phones unless the kids call us! Cory grabbed the phone from Topanga.

Topanga: So what do you have planned today?

Cory: couples massage and maybe a little bit more of this.

Cory began to kiss Topanga's neck and work his way down her arm, kissing down to her legs

Topanga: Cory! mmm How about we skip the massage?

Cory: Good idea, I can give you a full body one here. I can work all of your muscles.

Topanga: Well you certainly know how to relax all of them, don't you.

Cory: I've become a pro.

The two didn't leave the suite the rest of the weekend and Sunday afternoon arrived very quickly. Cory and Topanga packed up their luggage and wheeled them out to the room as they headed to the front to check out. Cory paid the bill and the two walked towards the garage as Topanga pulled out her cell phone to call Riley.

Riley: Hey mom

Topanga: Hi Riley, your dad and I are just leaving the city now, we should be in Philadelphia in a few hours, can you make sure Auggie and Maya are packed and ready to go?

Riley: Sure!

Topanga: Oh and Riley, make sure you help your grandparents with the cleaning and dishes before we get there or at least offer to help them

Riley: I will, mom!

Topanga: Alright, well, we'll see you guys soon

Riley hung up the phone and walked into the living room.

Alan, Amy, and all the kids were sitting there watching some tv.

Riley: my mom just called. Her and dad are going to be here in a few hours.

Over the weekend Josh and Maya had enough conversations to create a deeper connection to the point where they exchanged phone numbers and decided to take things slow and begin exploring a potential relationship. Riley couldn't wait to get back home to Lucas and Auggie just wasn't ready to go home. Cory and Topanga arrived a few hours later and walked in from the side door into the kitchen and headed to the living room.

Cory: Hey guys!

Auggie: Mommy!

Topanga: Hi Auggie! Did you miss us?

Auggie: Eh not really

Cory: So how was it with you guys staying here?

Riley: It wasn't bad

Maya: It was great, we should all stay here more often.

Josh chuckled and gave Maya a smirk that she couldn't resist.

Amy: How was your weekend?

Cory: Oh you know, just a lot of cleaning and house work, lots of boring stuff.

Cory, Topanga and the kids arrived back in Manhattan and when the opened the door, the kids saw the apartment looked exactly the same, a tiny bit messy, but certainly not clean.

Maya: You guys did quite the cleaning huh?

Cory: We did

Maya: ok so then why is this glass still here on the coffee table from Friday morning?

Cory: We must've missed it.

Maya: uh huh, you two call it "cleaning" and we call it something completely different.

Cory: I don't even want to know! You two are way too young to even (Cory made a face) ugh I can't even think about it.

Topanga: How about you all go unpack. Maya, I touched base with your mom this morning. Her and Shawn are still at Lake George until tomorrow afternoon so it looks like you'll be spending the night here.

Maya: Ok, well that's nothing new since I practically live here. You two should just adopt me.

The kids headed up to their rooms to prepare for Monday morning as Cory and Topanga began to unwind for the night and decided they'd unpack the bags tomorrow. They had decided to take Monday off to re-cooperate from their mini getaway and actually clean the apartment. Monday would start the beginning of a new semester for the girls and Cory would no longer have them as students. Mr. Feeny would begin teaching tomorrow and he knew the girls would have plenty to talk about after school to him and Topanga.


	15. Chapter 15

The sun began to rise above New York. Maya and Riley were still sleeping until the alarm went off at 6:30am. Riley reached over with her eyes closed searching for the snooze button but being unsuccessful. The alarm clock fell right to the floor on Maya's head who had slept on a pull out mattress below.

Maya: Ow.

Riley was still sleeping. Maya sat up and just started at Riley as she picked up the alarm clock as she dropped it on her head this time.

Riley: I'm up!

Maya giggled.

Maya: C'mon Riles! It's the first day of school!

Riley: Since when are you excited for school? (asking skeptical)

Maya: Since we're getting a new teacher. Your dad will now be like his subject, HISTORY!

Cory barged into the room with his PJs on.

Cory: First day of school!

Maya: Whah Matthews, get some clothes on please!

Cory: I do have clothes on!

Maya: The clothes you were to bed with the Mrs. are not considered clothes to me. Those are more like intimates.

Cory: Maya, they don't even call men's PJs intimi... you know what I'm not even talking about this with you.

Cory shut the door to go get ready.

Riley: So who's getting ready first?

Maya was already digging for new clothes from her duffel bag from over the weekend. Maya headed to Riley's bathroom and came out changed from clothes over the weekend, walked towards Riley and gave a twirl like a revolving mannikin.

Maya: what do you think?

Riley: didn't you wear that Saturday?

Maya: It doesn't smell bad, so I'm good to go.

Riley: ugh. Here borrow one of my shirts.

Riley handed her a shirt a cat on it.

Maya: No thanks, I'm good.

After the girls got ready, they headed down to the kitchen where Topanga was making breakfast.

Topanga: Morning girls! Are you two ready for the first day?

Maya: Yes!

Riley: No!

Maya: so what's for breakfast?

Topanga: well I made some scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and i have some fruit here too.

Maya: Riley, so who do you think our teacher will be?

Riley: you know I

Maya interrupted

Maya: I don't care, it's not gonna be your dad and that's good enough for me. No one can match your father.

Cory came down in his pjs and robe.

Maya: a little late on getting ready there Matthews?

Cory: Oh, i'm not going in today, I only have a study hall scheduled to cover. I'm taking a day off.

Maya: Well even better, you won't be there when we meet our new teacher.

Cory gave a smirk to the girls.

Auggie came down to the kitchen.

Topanga: Morning honey, what do you want for breakfast?

Auggie: an excuse note to not go to school.

Topanga: But Auggie, it's your first day of 1st grade!

Auggie: Mom, Ava isn't going to be in my class. We compared scheduled 2 weeks ago.

Topanga: Even better!

Auggie gave his mom a sad look.

Topanga: Look Auggie, the 1s grade is going to bring you a bunch of new friends and that's ok. Change is always a good thing.

Riley: Hey mom, how come you're not dressed for work?

Topanga: I'm off today too. I figured your father and I would walk Auggie to school and do some cleaning at home.

Maya: Oh brother! More "cleaning" for you two?! Geez!

Topanga: Get to school!

The girls left the table and headed out the door. When they arrived it was almost 8am. They walked into the classroom where Farkle and Lucas and other familiar classmates faces were. The moment of truth was about to happen.

In walked a man of short stature, gray to almost white hair. Putting his briefcase down on the desk he turn around to grab the chalk to write his name on the board.

Feeny: Good morning everyone, my name is George Feeny.

Maya's jaw dropped.

Maya: You're kidding me. This was actually happening?! I thought this was a joke from your dad!

Riley: My dad doesn't joke about teaching Maya.

Riley raised her hand.

Feeny: Yes, Ms. Matthews?

Riley: Um, Mr. Feeny, you're just teaching the history class rigtht?

Mr. Feeny: Yes.

Riley: Ok, good.

Mr. Feeny: Only for some of the students though based on their schedules.

Maya and Riley: huh?

Mr. Feeny: I believe I have you, Ms. Hart, Mr. Minkus, and Mr. Friar for all the subjects.

Riley: I'm sorry, what?

Mr. Feeny: Yes, math, science, english, and history. When I decided to get back into teaching, i didn't want to limit myself. So I took on the opportunity to teach all the subjects.

Lucas raised his hand.

Mr. Feeny: Yes, Mr. Friar

Lucas: You're not going to be teaching PE are you?

Mr. Feeny: Heavens no

Lucas: Ok phew.

Maya: This is not going to be a good year.

Farkle: This is going to be a great year.

Back at the apartment, Cory and Topanga were cleaning. Topanga sat on the couch organizing a binder of work documents for tomorrow.

Topanga: how do you think the girls first day went.

Cory: oh it went great.

Topanga: Cory, I know you made Mr. Feeny their history teacher. We all know it'll be great.

Cory: oh no, this will be epic.

Topanga: what? Epic? Cory what did you do?

Cory: Oh I just made Mr. Feeny their teacher for all the subjects.

Topanga: Cory!

Cory: Yes?

Topanga: She's not us, she can't just go and relive our past. She's different, the generation is different. Mr. Feeny is different.

Cory: What? no he's not.

Topanga: He better just not give Riley and her friends all A's because that won't be honest.

Cory: I doubt that will happen, you know how he grades and how he is.

Topanga: I just don't want him to take a different approach with the kids.

Riley and Maya walked in through the door throwing their backpacks on the floor.

Riley: Worst. Day. Ever.

Topanga scowled at Cory

Cory: So i take it you noticed the slight change in the schedules.

Maya: Slight? Matthews I might as well get D's and F's right now. You told us how tough he was.

Topanga: He wasn't bad at all.

Riley: Says the person who received all A's.

Topanga: ok, honey, we'll talk later about it. I have to go get Auggie.

Topanga walked out the door.

Maya: Matthews! How could you do this?

Cory: Girls, you will be getting an education of a lifetime have George Feeny for a whole year!

Maya: Riley, i'm gonna head home, good luck with this.

Riley: Maya! you can't just leave me like this!

Maya: I can't do anything to reverse this or change the schedules completely. I'm sorry Riles.

Maya headed out the door. Riley headed up to her bedroom followed by the door slamming. Cory took a sip of his drink.

Cory: Yeah, this should be a good school year.


End file.
